Hermanos Violadores
by KaoriSakamaki
Summary: Un Gato, Un Novio,Una Chica y 3 Hermanos... Ahora que sus padres se divorciaron, Yui es mandada a vivir por 3 semanas a la casa de su Madre en donde vive con su esposo y sus 3 hijos . La ultima vez que la rubia vio a sus hermanos, ellos eran inocentes pero después de 7 años de no verlos, nunca pensó que su estancia en la casa de su madre se vería envuelta en muchas cosas...
1. Prologo

**Bueno este es un nuevo Fic que subiré... Es algo pervertido D: e.e espero les guste Mi nuevo trabajo nwn :33 **

**Si les gusta porfavor dejenmelo saber! :33 Las quiero! ;33**

* * *

**Hermanos violadores**

"...Su mirada estaba proyectada en el techo, al mismo tiempo de que sentía sus caricias sobre su cuerpo aún por sobre su ropa, estaba temblando mientras que aquel semental sobre ella hacía todo el trabajo solo, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de su novio, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla que enseguida fue secada por un tierno beso de esa fiera que tocaba todo su cuerpo con un extraño nerviosismo, podía sentir claramente el miembro de es chico sobre su vientre, duro, grande, hambriento y expectante al encuentro con ella.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas más y ella tragó saliva dificultosamente al ver la mirada de Lujuria que ambos tenían, maldijo exactamente Todo por dentro suyo, desde cuando sus padres nacieron, hasta el momento en que a ella le toco tener unos Hermanos Violadores..."

* * *

**Lose, lose la sinopsis es muy corta pero los capitulos son largos y buenos e.e xD espero les guste y para no dejarlas haci subire 2 capitulos del Fic :33 Byeeeeee ;3;**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno :3 este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic que subiré con el Fic de "Peligrosa Obsesión" tal vez suba el domingo el siguiente capitulo de este y del otro! *W* haci que si les gusta este esperen el otro con paciencia :) **

**Les resumiria un poco del fic que subire pero me da flojera escribir (?) n.n solo les diré que los involucrados aquí serán: Los Trillizos y Yuma Mukami *www* Haci que espero les guste ;3**

* * *

**17/1/12**

**Holmes Chapel. UK**

_**Normal Pov**_

-Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?-

-Como no recordarlo, sí además de que conocí al amor de mi vida, la misma persona me dio la peor patada en el trasero de toda mi vida- sonrió mientras veía como la castaña a su lado reía, ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que estar con ella, la amaba con locura y estaba seguro de que nadie los separaría, definitivamente Nadie lo lograría

-Yuma... Yuma?- la continua repetición de su nombre por parte de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, movió la cabeza lentamente para luego sonreír

-Qué?! -

-Te quedaste pensando y yo hablando sola- se quejó al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus entrelazadas manos, en el abrazo por la cintura

-Lo siento, Lo siento... es que estaba recordando la forma en que nos conocimos- sonrió al mismo tiempo que besaba sonoramente su mejilla

-Fue gracioso la forma en la que te pateé ese día- soltó una leve risa y él se alejó con ella simulando enojo

-no fue gracioso-

-si lo fue- se alejó más de el para seguirle el juego, estaba segura de que James no aguantaría mucho tiempo lejos suyo - El hecho de que tuvieras un cartel en la espalda que me llamó la atención lo fue- volvió a reír

- pero dolió mucho- él se acercó a ella

-ya te pedí perdón miles de veces- posó sus manos en la cintura de él, el castaño ojismarrones en frente suyo se cruzó los brazos- sabes que no me aguanto a hacer lo que los carteles llamativos dicen-

-Y porque no me besaste ese día en que te mostré un cartel que decía "kiss me"-

-Porque te conocía hacía menos de un día... porque me lo mostraste?-

-Porque ya desde ese día en que me pateaste el trasero por llevar el cartel en la espalda que me pusieron por ser nuevo pensé que eras hermosa- ella se sonrojó y el la besó- Te Amo-

-Y yo a ti, Yuma- Se besaron una vez más

-De verdad, siento que me vas a hacer mucha falta estas tres semanas...-entrelazó sus manos mientras que comenzaban a caminar juntos por el parque- despertar sabiendo que no podré salir corriendo a tu casa para sorprenderte, no pasarte a buscar para salir, no ver películas juntos, eso es demasiado!- exclamó

-Entonces yo? No voy a tener a nadie allá más que a mis hermanos y mi madre-

-además vamos a pasar nuestro aniversario de tres años separados... eso no me gusta para nada... Son tres años juntos! No podemos pasarlos lejos el uno del otro-

-Ni a mí... pero ya vez... mi padre dijo que tengo que ir allá para que cuando termine pueda ir a la universidad de Doncaster- se encogió los hombros

-Y yo voy a estar allí, contigo... para graduarnos juntos y seguir hasta el final- la abrazó por la cintura- Crees que tu madre me aceptará?-

-Claro que si Tontito- le dio un pequeño beso- si mi padre y Maura lo hicieron porque ella no lo iría a hacer?-

-Y tus Hermanos? De seguro me van a matar...-

-no, porque deberían? Nunca me protegieron de nada... no lo irán a hacer ahora...- dijo como si fuese algo obvio

-Si tú lo dices- encogió los hombros- Ya te dije que voy a extrañarte mucho, mucho, mucho?- la besó

-mmmmm... No- lo volvió a besar

-Pues date por enterada-

-Yo también te voy a extrañar...- sonrió

-Así como yo?-

-No- el la miró extrañado- Muchísimo más-

-no, Yo más- le dio un pequeño beso

-No... Yo Much...- en ese momento, el celular de Yui comenzó a sonar- Hola?... Papi...- Sonrió- Bueno... Nada con Yuma en el Parque...- el besó su mejilla haciéndola sonreír más- Esta bien ya voy- dicho esto cortó- Lo siento, debo irme a terminar de arreglar las cosas...-

-Está bien- sonrió- recuerda que a las 23:00 en punto estaré allí- Sonrió

-Te estaré esperando- dijo antes de besarlo una vez más para que ambos tomarán caminos diferentes, Yui a su casa y Yuma a la suya

* * *

**Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo Nenas ;) byeee -muack-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alfin! *-* Aqui les traigo la continuacion de "Hermanos Violadores" xD :33 Yo se que amaran este fic e.e y no solo por ser de los Trillizos sino por el trama (?) Okya **

**_Respuesta de los Rewiews:_  
**

Komori Kanade: _ **Gracias :3 y a mi tambien me gusta el incesto e.e**_

Blackat27:** Jajajaja Gracias xD**

Seshru:** Gracias *-* Me alegra que te haya gustado x3**

roxy-chan94:** xd HueHueHueHue Gracias x3**

**Bueno :3 Espero les guste este el capitulo de Hoy :)))**

* * *

**17/1/12**

**Doncaster, UK**

-CHICOS! Estamos subiendo!- exclamó Cordelia que iba junto con su marido, Karl

-BUENO!- respondieron desde una de las habitaciones, la pareja camino por el pasillo y se adentró en un cuarto encontrando a sus tres hijos, el mayor de todos estaba saltando con solo un short puesto sobre su cama, que parecía estar como en un tercer piso, el del medio, Peli-lila y dueño de la cama que estaba del lado izquierdo, comía un gran plato de pudin y el más chico, dormía boca abajo en la cama restante, completamente desnudo y teniendo solo una fina sabana que solo tapaba sus partes intimas

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono

-Buen día- respondió el pelilila con la boca llena

-HOLA!- exclamó alegre el que saltaba, del pelirojo durmiente no se recibió nada, solo un leve ronquido

-AYATO!- gritaron todos al unísono, el pobre vampiro se despertó de un saltó al mismo tiempo que se tapaba

-Qué demonios?! Porque gritan?!- exclamó molesto

-Hemos venido a dales una noticia- sonrió la mujer

-COMIDA! De seguro me llevarán a nando's!- exclamó el peli-lila

-GATOS! Me regalaran un gato y Shampoo para mi cabello- dijo el menor

-Nada de eso- habló Karl

-Su hermana...Yui ... vendrá con nosotros-

-QUE?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos, Raito, el mayor, se sentó de golpe, Kanato, el peli-lila, se atragantó con su comida y Ayato, el menor, simplemente casi gritó con su pregunta

-Lo que han escuchado, Hablamos ayer con Toriumi... mañana ella llegará de Holmes Chapel- dijo Karl

-Raito, tendrás que ir a buscarla a la estación- dijo Cordelia

-QUE?! Porque Yo?- exclamó

-Eres el mayor... y de los tres eres el que más se acuerda de ella-

-La última vez que la vi tenía 9 años mamá- se quejó

-Extraño Holmes Chapel- murmuró Ayato

-Porque viene?- preguntó Kanato

-Porque vendrá a hacer su último año acá y luego hará la universidad de acá... Según Toriumi, esta es mejor-

-Podrías dejar de hablar de ese señor?-

-Ese señor, es tu padre Ayato- dijo Karl

-Pero él nos dejó por esa tal Beatrix- se quejó el Pelirojo

-No nos dejó por ella...- habló Kanato- él y Mamá simplemente ya no podían estar más juntos y listo... Además de Mamá, el también merece estar con alguien... también merece estar feliz, al igual que nosotros, entre los cinco completamos una familia, el... su mujer y Yui también, verdad mamá?-

-A veces, dudo de que este chico sea tu hijo, no veo a quien sacó el lado tan comprensivo- dijo Karl

-A si es Kanato- miró a su marido- Ese lado le salió a Toriumi, además... se darán cuenta que Kanato y Yui se parecen mucho en ese lado-

-Enserio?- preguntó entusiasmado

-Podrías contarnos en que se parece a nosotros?- preguntó Raito, la mujer se sentó en un sillón que había allí

-Pues... su cabello es como el tuyo, Raito pero obviamente largo... también sacó a ti su forma de hablar, también es muy coqueta y ama los gatos.. Como Ayato, hasta tiene un gato que le regalo su novio-

-TIENE NOVIO?!- exclamaron los tres

-Si... Se Llama... como era el nombre... era algo con Y...-

-Yuma, Cariño- habló Karl

-Yuma, Si...Yuma Mukami... según Toriumi es un buen chico-

-Qué más?- preguntó Kanato

-Tiene los ojos color rosas... a diferencia de ustedes que todos tienen más o menos el mismo color- habló Karl

-Porque?- preguntó Ayato

-en eso salió a la abuela- sonrió

-Es muy bella...- dijo Karl- tiene una sonrisa como la de Raito, si mal no recuerdo... la punta de sus cabellos tienen unos rulos-

-Y eso es todo... lo demás lo sabrán cuando llegue- se levantó- Una cosa más... Raito... tendrás que ir a las 5 a.m- el hizo una mueca, odiaba madrugar pero si era por su hermana, lo haría. La pareja salió del cuarto dejando a los tres chicos completamente sorprendidos y entusiasmados por la noticia, era su hermana, su pequeña hermana era a la que volverían a ver, pero ninguno de los tres sabían que esa chica, lleva como arma seductora, su cuerpo y su forma de ser, algo hechizante, aunque eso, ni ella lo sabe

* * *

**Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo :33 Byeee ;33**


	4. Chapter 3

**Les traigo aqui un capitulo extra e Extra! xd es que me di cuenta que les subi un capitulo corto ;3 haci que les subi este para que no estuvieran con el suspenso ;3; disfrutenlo porque es el ultimo que subire hoy xd ya que no se hasta cuando suba otra vez capitulo ...**

* * *

**Capitulo II -Parte 1-**

**17/1/12**

**Holmes Chapel**

Yuma miró su celular por décima vez, las 22:58 y las luces del cuarto de sus padres no se apagaban, maldita la hora en la que lo pusieron en detención, pero eso ahora no importaba, él se escaparía para despedirse, por dios! Sería la última vez que vería a su novia en tres semanas ¿porque sus padres no lo dejaron? Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj de su celular y desde este a la ventana de sus padre volviendo al reloj de nuevo hasta que de repente, la luz se apagó y el no dudo en saltar por la ventana a pesar de que estuviera en el segundo piso, un dolor invadió su pie derecho pero aun así salió disparado hacia la casa de su novia.

-Vamos Yuma... apúrate- susurró mientras se acariciaba los brazos para proporcionarse calor, a pesar de ser verano, las noches en Homes Chapel eran muy frías

-Yui! Vamos! Se nos hace tarde!- exclamó su padre al terminar de subir la última maleta al auto

-Solo un momento!- le respondió Yui de la misma forma mientras volvía a mirar hacia la calle, en dirección en la cual quedaba la casa de Yuma, suspiró aguantando las lagrimas

-Yui!- insistió- Se nos hace tarde!-

-Querida...-apareció Christa junto a ella- a estas alturas no creo que venga-

-El me lo prometió- dijo en un sollozo

-Vamos... se nos hace tarde y sabes bien que a tu padre eso no le gusta- ambas voltearon para ir al auto

-YUI!- se sintió un grito casi desesperado a lo lejos, ella volteó de nuevo y sonrió completamente

-YUMA!- gritó antes de salir corriendo hacía el, a mitad de camino de ambos sus cuerpos colisionaron en un fuerte abrazo en el Cual Yuma dio un giro con ella- Pensé que no vendrías-

-Mis padres no querían- acuno su rostro entre sus manos- pero no quería fallarte, por lo menos quería despedirme de ti... y darte esto- le dio una mochila- no lo veas hasta que estés completamente sola, entendido?- sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras que Yui ya lloraba, ella asintió lentamente- No olvides que Te amo, jamás lo olvides-

-Yo también , Muchísimo- y dicho esto, Yuma acopló sus labios a los de su novia, pegándola a él lo más que podía hacía el, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura mientras que ella encadenaba sus brazos en su cuello, luego de un rose de su lengua con el labio inferior de ella, se dio paso para experimentar toda su cavidad bucal, iba despacio, profundo, tratando de guardar en su memoria detalle a detalle, centímetro a centímetro, todo la figura, aroma y cualquier otro detalle que fuese a extrañar de ella, aunque en realidad extrañaría todo, lo tenía más que claro.

El claxon del auto de Toimuri sonó junto a ellos sobresaltándolos pero no separándolos

-Es hora de irnos- dijo y Yui asintió para luego ver a su novio, ya los dos lloraban

-Te llamaré todos los días- susurró antes de besarla una vez más

-Te amo!- exclamó una vez dentro del coche en movimiento, Yuma corrió hasta el medio de la calle y siguió al auto lo más que pudo

-TE AMO! SIEMPRE LO HARE!- gritó antes de caer rendido de rodillas, lo próximo que vio Yui fueron árboles cuando el coche dio la vuelta en la esquina, se relajó en el asiento mientras lloraba silenciosamente, su padre la mirada por el retrovisor y Christa acariciaba su mano mientras que sostenía a su gato, Woody.

Llegados a la estación de trenes Yui volvió a llorar mientras se despedía de su padre y la mejor madrastra del mundo, abordó en el último vagón solo con su bolso, la mochila de Yuma y su gato en brazos, al menos Woody estaría con ella, la haría sentir cerca de Yuma.

* * *

**Esta Corto lose ;3; Pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo ;3; Byeeee**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueno! aqui les traigo los nuevos dos Capitulos de este hermoso Fic de los Trillizos! ;33 Bueno les dire los horarios en los que subire capitulos de este Fic :33**

**Lunes y Jueves subire 2 capitulos del Fic y los Sabados subire 4 ;3 y haci lo voy a hacer nwn Ok comenzemos con respuestas de Reviews! ;D**

_Respuestas de Reviews:_

-** .127: **_**D: No demandes! Si demandas no podre subir capsss! D; **_

_**-**_**roxy-chan94: _ya apareceran :3 no te desesperes xD_**

**_-_pierrixxlalala: _haci soy dejo todo en suspenso B) y si ya actualizare :33_**

**_-_pamTsukino95: _besitos Cx huehuehue :33_**

**Disfruten el cap :333**

* * *

**Capitulo II- Parte 2-**

**18/ 1/ 12**

**Doncaster- UK**

-Maldición, Maldición, Maldición- repetía una y otra y otra vez mientras entraba a las corridas a la estación de trenes- 10 minutos tarde, maldita sea Raito!- exclamó mientras corría por el desierto lugar y era de esperarse 5:10 am de la madrugada en una estación de trenes no se podía esperar más que eso, corrió por cada una de las secciones hasta que al pasar por enfrente a una, sintió un llanto que rápidamente reconoció ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si la última vez que lo oyó fue cuando le dieron la paliza de su vida por defender a su hermana de un chico de un chico mayor que ella, de su misma edad, entró observando hacia todos lados, cuando vio a una chica, sentada contra la pared con tres maletas a un lado, un bolso de mano al otro, un gato sobre una mochila que estaba sobre su falda, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos mientras sollozaba, se acercó lentamente, con miedo a cómo podría reaccionar, se sentía un desconocido frente a ella y era de esperarse, 8 años lejos de ella los había desconectado completamente, se hincó frente a la chica y juró sentir una mirada de odio por parte del gato, pero se limitó a no prestar atención al felino y agarró una mano de ella con delicadeza para retirarla de su rostro, su corazón se detuvo, jamás había visto un rostro tan angelical y hermoso, el tiempo se detuvo mientras contemplaba milímetro a milímetro ese rostro tan bello, se erizó

-R-Raito?- su Voz era melodiosa y suave, como el cantar de un dulce pájaro, lo hechizó, una extraña mueca por parte de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad, se asimilaba mucho a una sonrisa, sin más la abrazó, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, haciéndolo estremecer de una forma extraña, no por lo empapadas que estaban sus delicadas mejillas, si no por otra cosa dentro de él que no podía reconocer, aunque acabó por dándolo por amor fraternal y necesidad de ese re-encuentro, una brutal mentira.

Aspiró el olor a fresas que su cuello poseía, invadieron sus fosas nasales causando que su estómago se revolviera de una forma extraordinariamente genial, nada de repugnancia, puros sentimientos Lindos que casualmente el desconocía, finalmente se separaron y ella se secó las lagrimas

-Lamento haber llegado Tarde, te juro que no fue mi intención tardar tanto...-

-Llegaste tarde?- preguntó extrañada, ok, eso lo había confundido

-No lo notaste... llegué diez minutos tarde...- hizo una pausa- Espera, porque llorabas?- ella agachó la cabeza mientras que acariciaba al gato

-Se llama Woody- murmuró y Raito comprendió que no había sido buena idea preguntar eso, hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- sonrió forzosamente, ella se levantó no sin antes ponerse la mochila y agarrar su bolso al mismo tiempo que su gato con solo una mano, agarró su maleta más pequeña mientras que Carlos agarraba las más grandes, se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, en silencio, permitiendo que el único ruido que se escuchase fuese el de los tacos de Yui al chocar contra el suelo, Raito mantenía la vista al frente, no quería ver a su hermana y no debía, ya había visto su cuerpo de reojo y verlo completamente bien, le haría muy mal y no quería.


	6. Chapter 5

**YEII :D Dos capitulos en una mañana (?) Para que vean que no soy mala e ;9 Huehuehuehue Espero les guste, ya los tenia escritos pero hasta hoy se me hizo subirlos! :3 Disfruten el capitulo Owo Y Dejen sus hermosos Reviews que me inspiran a seguir subiendo este Fic ;33 Bye Bye!**

* * *

**Capitulo III -Parte 1-**

**18/1/12**

**Doncaster-UK**

Las calles vacías de Doncaster junto con el frío de la noche hacía la escena más triste y a la ves tierna, Yui mirando por la ventanilla con los pies sobre la guantera, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba a su gato el cual descansada sobre su falda y Raito viéndola cada vez que podía de reojo, recorriendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de un mechón de su cabello, con tan solo verla, se excitaba _**¡Demonios Raito! Es tu hermana!**_ -Pensó-mientras trataba de sacarse de su mente todo pensamiento pervertido, pero la posición de su hermana, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Una calle, doblar a la derecha y ahí estaba su casa, se estacionó para luego apagar la máquina, Raito bajó a buscar las maletas mientras Yui se quedaba un rato más en el auto junto a su gato, observo la casa, su nueva casa, e hizo una mueca ya que, una de las cosas que había separado a sus padres era los diferentes gustos que tenían y un gran ejemplo eran ambas casas, la de Holmes Chapel era en tonos Beige, de dos pisos solos por el hecho de tener los cuartos arriba, sino sería de uno y esta era... de un color tirando a naranja, de casi tres pisos si no es que ya lo tenía, jamás había venido aquí, siempre su madre iba a verla muchas veces a su casa en Wolverhampton hasta que se mudó a Holmes Chapel y las visitas se redujeron a una vez al año.

El golpe del puño de Raito en el vidrió la sacó de sus pensamientos, él le sonrió para luego indicarle que bajara, ella asintió. Yui tomo sus cosas y bajo recibiendo el choque de la fría brisa que pasaba por allí contra su cuerpo, inhalo los nuevos aires de Doncaster, aire que sería el que respiraría de ahora en adelante, en el que todo es gris a diferencia de Homes Chapel que se respiraban los colores más llamativos y así sería, hasta que la persona que la alegraba hasta el momento más horrible llegara, la misma persona por la que había estado llorando en todo su viaje, Yuma.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, todos están durmiendo y te dará el tiempo para descansar un rato, si así lo deseas- le sonrió

-Está bien- dijo y el extendió su mano

-Quieres que te lleve algo?- Yui miró a su alrededor, no se había percatado en el momento en el que él había entrado con sus maletas, pensó en las tres cosas que llevaba encima, le extendió su bolso ya que, tanto la mochila aún no abierta como Woody, eran las dos cosas más importantes para ella en este momento y las cuales, no soltaría hasta que supiese que estarían bien y protegidas. Caminaron hasta la casa en silencio, entraron y se dirigieron a las escaleras, Yui solo miraba las fotos, sus tres hermanos estaban en todas ellas y alguna que otra, ella misma, aunque fuesen muy pocas habían y eso la hacía sentir querida, en su casa de Holmes Chapel habían miles y miles suyas por todos lados y ninguna de sus hermanos a no ser cuando eran pequeños, por lo cual no recordaba a sus hermanos y viendo estas fotos ahora se llegó a dar por sorprendida, Así mal no recordaba Ayato era el Pelirrojo y esa sonrisa que hechiza a cualquiera, todavía recordaba el día en que el chiquillo unos meses más grande que ella con el sostén de su madre como única prenda corriendo por la casa, A Kanato como el dormilón, Le hacía falta un gran estruendo para despertarlo, que vivía comiendo y siempre vestía algo que tuviese de dibujo de Teddy, muchas veces eran boxer's y por supuesto, Raito, el chico que ahora caminaba frente a ella antes corría con su chillona voz a los gritos, y que siempre, siempre estaba con su perfecta sonrisa y sus remeras rayadas, casi ninguno había cambiado, solo Kanato con su supuesto nuevo color de cabello. Llegaron al pie de las escaleras

-Podrías... descalzarte?- preguntó el y ella lo miró extrañada- Es que el ruido de los tacones y Kanato...-

-Oh, Claro...- sonrió para luego descansarse, entonces comenzaron a subir

-Lo siento por ello, es que El enano ha agudizado mucho su oído...-

-Enserio?- preguntó sorprendida- antes no lo despertaba ni...-

-El estallido de la tercera guerra mundial- completaron al unísono, ambos rieron

-Sí, pero desde que abrieron Una dulcería aquí en la esquina está completamente pendiente de si hay una nueva promoción, cosa que cuando pasa, suena una campana-

-Qué raro...-

-Sí, lo es- murmuró y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la penúltima puerta la cual Raito abrió- Es aquí, espero que te guste- sonrió para luego darle lugar a entrar, Yui entró mirando a todos lado. "_**Nada de festejos –**_pensó- y eso hizo, no quería parecer una loca ante su hermano por el perfecto cuarto que le habían asignado. Tal y como ella lo quería, tal cual al de Holmes Chapel pero con unos pequeños detalles cambiados


	7. Chapter 6

_**NekoTsundereNya (yo):Hola! *-*)/ Les traigo nuevo capi...-**_

_**Ayato: Hola escritora -leyendo lo que escribo-**_

_**NekoTsundereNya (yo): Oh Chicas tenemos un invitado especial -.- -mira a ayato- que quieres pelirrojo oxigenado...**_

_**Ayato: Oi no le hables haci al gran Ore-sama! -enojado-**_

_**NekoTsundereNya (yo): Como sea, que quieres no ves que estoy ocupada escribiendo!**_

_**Ayato: Vengo a ver lo que estas escribiendo de mi y mis hermanos!**_

_**NekoTsundereNya: -Tapa la pantalla-VETE! LARGATE! ESFUMATE! -le tira todo lo que tenia a su alcanze-**_

_**Ayato: Ya, ya me voy! -teletransportandose-**_

**D-Despues de la gran interrupcion del pelirrojo contestare algunos Reviews...**

_Respuestas a Reviews:_

_-__**Paulanic: **__Me alegra que te guste ;333_

_-__**roxy-chan94: **__No te desesperes nena e.e Ya casi viene lo bueno ;33 _

_-__** .yui21: **__Huehuehuehuehu Gracias ;3 y Raito se comenzara a comportat en este fic e :33_

_-__**OtakuKawaii: **__Ya continuare ;w;_

_-__**Little Indulgente: **__Huehuehuehue no soy directioner sorry xd Pero al leer este fic (porque algo me dice que ya lo leeistes ._. :cc) Te va a comenzar a gusta el Incesto (?)_

_-__**LaPeque: **__Ya lo continuare :333_

**Bueno sin mas interrupciones comenzemos el Fic ahora xD**

* * *

**Capitulo III -Parte 2-**

**18/1/12**  
**Doncaster- UK**

-Es muy bonito- murmuró y se dio vuelta buscando a su hermano, ya no estaba- Bueno, supongo que estamos solos Woody- sonrió dejando al Gato en el suelo y observó sus maletas en una esquina- Ahora... desempacaremos y luego veré lo que me dio Yuma- susurró para si misma y cerró la puerta del cuarto para luego comenzar a poner todas sus cosas en el gran armario, nada iba mal. Por ahora.

Pasados 20 minutos ya había acabado de acomodar todo, por la ventana se notaba que comenzaba a amanecer y Yui no estaba cansada, en lo más minimo. Inhalo una bocanada de aire tratando de armarse de valor cuando observó la mochila, esto sería mucho más doloroso de lo que se imaginaba, bastaron dos lentos pasos para llegar a ella, estaba sobre la cama, entre Woody, quien ya dormía, y su bolso, suspiró dirijiendo sus manos hacia ella, la tomó con cierto miedo, sus manos temblaban muy notablemente, la abrió sin ver su contenido y volcó todo sobre su cama, las lagrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos y no tardaron en comenzar a salir. Fotos, cartas, dibujos, un reproductor con unas 100 canciones, unos audiculares, unos lentes, chocolates, un pequeño oso de peluche y un cartel con un gran "TE AMO" bajo una foto de ambos el día que cumplieron su primer año juntos, Yui se colocó los audiculares luego de enchufarlos en el reproductor y puso Play. La primer canción no era una canción. Era una grabación de el mismo Repitiendo una y otra y otra vez "Te Amo". Solo eso bastó para que ella se largara a llorar sin querer escuchar alguna cosa más aunque seguía haciendolo, "**_Me llamo Yuma... y te quiero para mi, quisieras ser mi novia?_**" paró en secó al escuchar eso  
-No... No puede ser...- se tapo la boca con ambas manos "**_Owww Yuma! Claro que si -risas- vaya forma de pedirmelo!_**" esa era su propia voz, acaso el... "**_Es que... me pongo nervioso enfrente de Ti... pero, si quieres voy ahora y te lo pido_**" una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro "**_Yuma! Son las 3 de la mañana! Como vas a venir a mi casa?_**" "**_Por favor, Quiero verte!... Es que no me aguanto al colegio_**" "**_Esta bien, nos vemos en la esquina de mi casa_**" -Como te atreviste a grabar nuestra conversación, Yuma Mukami- murmuró y apagó el reproductor en cuanto notó que la puerta comenzó a abrirse  
-Permiso- Karl apareció tras la puerta y al verla su sonrisa se borro- Que te pasa pequeña- corrió hacia ella, sin duda ese hombre se había encariñado a ella en las pocas 8 veces que la había visto  
-Nada... Solo...-  
-Yuma, cierto?- secó una lagrima, ella asintió- Terminó contigo?-  
-No! Es solo que fue muy dificil separarme de el... en tres semanas vendrá a Doncaster- sonrió  
-Entonces porque lloras? Nonono, una chica tan bonita como tú tiene que sonreir, son solo tres semanas... alegrate y piensa en positivo.. a lo mejor estas semanas se pasan más rápido de lo que crees-  
-Tienes razón- se limpió las lagrimas  
-Si, además asustarás mucho a tu madre si te ve así- ambos se levantaron- ve a lavarte la cara, en unos minutos vendrá y no quiero que te vea así- sonrió y ella asintió- El baño es ese- señaló una puerta que había en el cuarto y se fue, Yui fue al baño para lavarse la cara, al verse al espejo se asustó de si misma, tenía el pelo enredado, estaba palida y su maquillaje se había corrido, se limpió todo y peinó un poco, en ese momento Golpearon la puerta del cuarto  
-Se puede?- la voz femenina de su madre sonó y ella sonrió automaticamente para salir corriendo al encuentro con ella, la abrazó fuertemente sin importar lo demás- Mi pequeña... te extrañé mucho- murmuró mientas aún se abrazaban  
-Yo también Mamá- dijo antes de separarse  
-Corazón! Que te ah pasado? Estas demasiado Palida- exclamó- que te pasó?-  
-Es Yuma mamá...- murmuró  
-Que? Te dejo?- preguntó en un elevado tono de voz, Yui caminó hasta su cama y se sentó para luego largar un gran suspiro  
-No mamá, es que no lo veré hasta dentro de tres semanas...- se secó una lagrima, su madre caminó hasta ella y se incó frente a su hija  
-Cariño... son solo tres semanas, pasarán muy rápido... no te preocupes Linda- acarició su mejilla  
-Pero es que no entiendes- sollozó- yo practicamente vivía todo mi tiempo con Yuma, a estas horas estaría levantandome porque el vendría a desayunar conmigo...-  
-Mejor, vamos a desayunar... una taza de café te ará mejor- sonrió.

* * *

**Y bien? les fusto? *w* Diganme que si TmT Okya xD Yui y Yuma se hicieron pareja de esas que si se separan mueres Diack! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo C: y algo me dice que van a ver algunas interrupciones de los Sakamaki -.- Byeeee ;3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo IV**

**18/1/12**

**Doncaster- UK**

-Y como esta Tomori? La última vez que lo vi estaba cumpliendo su aniversario con Beatrix(?)... como te ha tratado esa mujer?- las dos mujeres, Cordelia y Yui, ya se encontraban en el living tomando café

-Beatrix es una mujer increíble.. La mejor madrastra que puede existir y que...- Yui se vio interrumpida por una extraña campana, El rostro de su madre palideció y luego de susurrar un "Oh no" se fue corriendo a la cocina, muchos ruidos se escucharon del segundos piso y para cuando volteó a ver las escaleras KarlHenz bajaba Corriendo

-ALERTA Kanato! Dulceria!- gritó mientras corría a la puerta, la cual trancó y se pegó a ella, más ruidos se escucharon y de repente alguien más comenzó a bajar. Boxer's Blancos con Ositos se hicieron presente junto a una cabellera morada. Gritos, gritos y más gritos mientras ese chico pálido -de buen trasero- trataba de sacar a Karl-Sama de la puerta para salir, Raito bajó con un simple Short naranja corriendo hacia el chico, Más Gritos. De la nada, Cordelia apareció con un valde de agua, al cual, le vertió todo su contenido sobre el peli-lila y por estar agarrándolo, a Raito. Ok, esta escena se estaba tornando muy sexy, dos chicos semi-desnudos completamente mojados, para una chica de la edad de Yui esa vista no era nada buena

-KANATO! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que tienes que vestirte por lo menos antes de salir!- gritó su madre, en ese momento Yui sacó todo pensamiento que pasara las leyes de fraternidad de su mente, suspiró sonoramente y todos la miraron, ambos chicos tomaron un intenso color rojo en Todo su rostro, ganas de reír no le faltaron al notar la expresión de todos.

Kanato al ver a la chica se sonrojó completamente ¡Lo estaba viendo en boxer's! Y lo peor era que su tonalidad en su rostro no era por ello, sino que, cuando ella se levantó dedicándole un sonrisa, ese perfecto cuerpo de Afrodita lo hizo babear hasta el suelo, y hubiese podido jurar que su mandíbula llegó al mismo lugar. Con tan solo verla, ya se había excitado.

**Detente Kanato... Detente)** Pensaba Raito. No, esto no debía estar pasando, ¿por qué le había tocado una hermana tan condenadamente sexy? Estaba a un movimiento de abalanzarse sobre ella y su angelical sonrisa no ayudaba en nada, respiró hondo sin que nadie lo notase para tratar de controlarse, lo logró por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ella se acercó al grupo y sonrió más

-Kanato... recuerdas a Yui?- habló Karl tratando de estabilizar su respiración, vaya, esta vez Kanato había estado más alarmado que la vez anterior. Como le hacía falta un buen gimnasio

-Claro que sí- sonrió el peli-lila-Te abrazaría y besuquearía toda pero... estoy mojado- dijo pasándose la mano por el pecho, tratando de sacar un poco el agua de sí mismo. Aquello lo había dicho en doble sentido, nadie lo había captado

-No importa, luego habrá tiempo para abrazos- sonrió una vez más, Raito sintió ser golpeado justo en el estómago, su sonrisa, la maldita sonrisa de su hermana, lo había dejado sin aire

-Oigan... porque no van a cambiarse y despiertan a Ayato? Así desayunamos todos juntos- Sonrió Cordelia

-esperen!- exclamó Yui cuando vio que sus hermano se iban- Déjenme despertar a Ayato como se lo merece- rio y todos asintieron sin recordar algo, Yui subió las escaleras lentamente y para cuando la mente de Raito reaccionó la puerta del cuarto se estaba abriendo, lo había olvidado, había olvidado decirle que Ayato… DORMIA DESNUDO!


	9. Aviso Importante! QnQ

**_M-Minna! Gomen, No seguire este fic, y los otros dos (sisters conflict y peligrosa obsesion) hasta nuevo aviso! GOMEN! es que... Tengo examenes y si los pasos me estaria llendo a un viaje importante para mi..._**

**_Gomen! les prometo que cuando regrese del viaje les subo cuantos capitulos quieran! TmT pueden dejar en los comentarios los capitulos que quieran...pero que no se pasen de 10 porfavor xc_**

**_Otra cosa...BORRARON MI FIC DE "PREGUNTAS DIABOLIK LOVERS!" TqT N-No se vale u.u Me lo borraron :cc bueno eso es todo es un poco corto porque no se mas que escribir... y veo que este fic tiene buenas lectoras *w* por eso les quiero dejar este aviso importante :v_**

**_Lo vuelvo a repetir... GOMEN! LES PROMETO QUE LES SUBIRE MUCHOS CAPITULOS CUANDO REGRESE DE MI VIAJE! dejen el numero de capitulos que quieran que suba!_**

**_Bu-Bueno hasta la proxima vez minna! espero no se desepcione! :c no es que no quiera seguir el fic sino que tengo muchas cosas por hacer en el mes de julio! :cc Byee! no me abandonen! ustedes son las mejores lectoras!_**

**_Atte: NekoTsundereNya_**


	10. Chapter 8

**B-Bueno! E-Estem... SI NO ERES MAYOR DE EDAD PARA LEER ESTO NO LO LEAS!... Kyaa nunca pense que este capitulo quedaria haci TmT Kyaa, En el proximo Capitulo habra...Habra...Lemon :D:, Kyaaa XD Si preguntan porque salio esto haci fue gracias a "Spice" de Kagamine Len xD Bueno espero les guste talvez...TALVEZ! el sabado o el viernes actualize para no dejarlas haci mientras me voy de viaje por una semana! :D Y mientras este en ese viaje escribire un nuevo fic y me gustaria que me dijeran de que Sakamaki o Mukami lo quieren :D **

**Bueno para no dejar mas rosho! espero disfruten este Capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**18/1/12**

**Doncaster-UK**

Entró por la última puerta del pasillo la cual según sus familiares era la del cuarto de sus tres hermanos mayores, estaba completamente oscuro. Caminó hasta donde aparentaba estar la ventana y lentamente corrió las cortinas dejando entrar unos pocos rayos de luz

-mmmmm... ciérrala Raito- Yui volteó aguantando la risa, la voz había sonado demasiado ronca, caminó, procurando no tirar nada, con dirección hacia la cama donde se escondía un gran bulto bajo las sabanas, acarició los pelos que sobre salían de entre las sabanas y el cuerpo se movió mientras algo gruñía bajo el gran manto, ruidos se escucharon en las escaleras y los gritos de Raito y Kanatol comenzaron a resonar en toda la gran casa

-DETENTE!- gritaba El peli-lila

-ALTO! No te muevas!- exclamó Raito cuando entraron en la habitación -El espécimen esta sin ropa- palabras tardías. Ayato ya había saltado del susto quedando completamente a la vista de cualquiera, Yui al notar el movimiento volteó a ver, cinco segundos bastaron para quedar paralizada ante tal vista _**(grande, largo y... grande)**_ se quedó quieta observando, aunque no fuese porque quería, sus piernas no funcionaban, en sí, ningún musculo formaba alguna reacción para poder por lo menos sacar su vista de aquel chico que estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo frente a ella, el gritó. Ella gritó. Kanato la agarró mientras le tapaba los ojos y prácticamente la arrastro hacia fuera del cuarto mientras que Raito se apresuraba a taparlo

-Yo..Yo...- escondió su rostro en el pecho de el mientras que Kanato la abrazaba, en este momento el hecho de que el estuviera mojado no importaba en lo más mínimo

-Deberías de acostumbrarte, Raito anda desnudo todo el tiempo- murmuró

-Esto es demasiado traumante!- se quejó aún sin moverse de su lugar, era realmente cómodo estar con él así, y no era la única que lo disfrutaba, aunque el peli-lila lo hacía con doble sentido

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras-

-Que ha pasado?- Cordelia llegó y Kanato maldijo su llegada porque en cuanto la voz llegó a sus oídos, Yui se separó de el

-Ayato, vístete!- se sintió el gritó de Raito

-Oh mi dios!- exclamó- No me digas que...-

-Si mamá- habló Kanato- Vio a Ayato desnudo- y justo ahí, comenzó la guerra.

-AYATO SAKAMAKI! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que tienes que vestirte aunque sea con tu ropa interior para dormir!- Cordelia entró a los gritos en la habitación, Kanato y Yui se quedaron escuchando por unos momentos los gritos por parte de su madre, las defensas de Ayato y las maldiciones de Raito ya que, al pobre no lo dejaban salir de allí

-Quieres ir a la Dulceria? Al parecer hay una promoción- sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermana, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Pero, estas en boxer's Kanato-

-No importa, en la lavandería tengo mi enterito- sonrió mientras comenzaban a bajar, al menos y tenía un hermano comprensivo y tierno. Aunque no sabía, que ese mismo ejemplo de hermano perfecto, era de las fieras más salvajes cuando se trataba de la cama y que para peor, no la miraba de la misma forma que un hermano cualquiera, de hecho, ninguno de esos tres lo hacía…

_**- Días Después-**_

-Yui!- los gritos se escucharon desde la planta baja de la gran casa, ella bufó

-Ve, sabes que cuando se te pegue la gana podrás llamarme-

-Y tú a mí, Yuma- sonrió

-Te extraño demasiado Hermosa...- pudo sentir como susurraba, toda su piel se erizó

-Y yo a ti Yuma... no sabes cómo muero por abrazarte-

-Solo abrazarme?- estaba simulando estar ofendido- Yo muero por besarte, hacerte mimos y muchas cosas más que no es conveniente nombrar y tu solo quieres abrazarme?-

-ok, me daba vergüenza decirlo pero si quiero hacerlo-

-Ok, eso me gusta muchísimo más- hizo una pausa-Como esta Woody?- ella acarició el gato junto a ella

-Muy bien... esta conmigo ahora-

-Lo envidio- soltó de repente

-Enserio? Envidias a un gato?- intentó no reírse

-SI! Es que está contigo y yo no!- exclamó- de verdad, ni te imaginas la falta que me haces-

-Y tú a mi Yuma-

-Oye princesa...- Yui levantó la vista para encontrarse con su hermano mayor por solo un año, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo- dice mamá que bajes, es hora de almorzar-

-Está bien, Kanato... solo me despido de Yuma y bajo-

-No te tardes... ya sabes cómo se pone- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

-Debes irte... no quiero causar problemas...-

-Nunca los causas...-

-No, y el otro día que tu hermano se enojó porque no saliste con él por mi culpa?- su tono sarcástico se notaba a leguas

-Ya Yuma... no es para tanto-

-Bien... si tú lo dices- hizo una pausa- es mejor que vayas, Te amo de aquí hasta la luna-

-Yo así como el universo!-

-NO! Yo como la galaxia!-

-El universo es más grande que la galaxia, yo te amo mucho más... lero, lero-

-Eso no es justo! Tu sabes más de astronomía que yo!-

-Es porque aprobé esa materia Tontito-

-Ok, esto de que me lo restriegues en la cara o... en este caso...el teléfono, no es nada gracioso- segundos en silencio. Ambos soltaron la carcajada

-YUI! BAJA YA!- el grito de Cordelia resonó en toda la casa

-Debo irme, Te Amo, Adiós- dicho esto cortó sin darle lugar a decirle nada y salió corriendo hacia el comedor, bajo las escaleras como un rayo y se sentó junto a Raito, como siempre- Lamento la tardanza, estaba hablando con Yuma-

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Ayato y Kanato le dio un codazo

-Bien, comencemos!- exclamó el Peli-Lila antes de comenzar a devorar su pasta, los demás rieron antes de comenzar a comer en silencio, todos concentrados en su comida, bueno, solo Yui, Kanato y Cordelia ya que Raito miraba de reojo a su hermana cada vez que sentía que nadie lo notaría y Ayato pensaba en algún plan... (Bingo!) Esa palabra resonó en su cerebro y simulo que su cubierto se caía al suelo, se agacho no sin antes pronunciar un "Lo siento" para encontrarse con las -muy apetitosas- piernas de su hermana, podía ver desde allí su muslo gracias al vestido de encaje del cual, ya se había enamorado por la forma en la que delineaba su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo, le quedaba tan corto y excitante para cualquiera. Las ganas de tocar esa piel tan perfecta invadieron su cuerpo y no recordó el momento en que una de sus manos tocó los gemelos de la chica. Yui pegó un pequeño salto del susto

-Sucede algo?- preguntó Cordelia

-N-no- mintió la chica- solo que recordé que me olvide de decirle algo a Yuma- sonrió falsamente borrando todo signo de preocupación sobre porque su hermano estaba haciendo aquello con ella. La mano de Ayato comenzó a ascender y cuando lo notó, él ya estaba rosando con su mano su ropa interior, inmediatamente sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y no solo eso, pudo notar también, como su braga se empapaba. La mano de Ayato se escurrió entre su ropa interior y acarició su feminidad logrando causar algo extraño en ella que muchos nombrarían "Excitación". Llegó a sentir las plenas ganas de que el no saliera de allí, aunque duró muy poco. De repente todo revotó en la mesa y un "Auch" se oyó bajo ella

-Que sucede Ayato?- preguntó la madre de los cuatro

-Raito me pegó!- exclamó

-Si tan solo dejaras de hacerme cosquillas!- dijo y Yui lo miró extrañada, él le guiñó el ojo, en ese momento, apareció Ayato al otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Disculpen, tengo que ir a buscar algo- dicho esto, el pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, nadie lo notó pero en el camino olió su mano y una vez dentro del lugar la condujo hasta sus pantalones…

_Continuara…_

* * *

**AYATO ES UN PERVERTIDO! DXD Lol? Muajajaja xD dejare a Ayato como al pervertido de la historiaQQ Muajajaja xD y los otros 2 no se quedan atras e.e Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Hermanos Violadores" :D**


	11. Chapter 9

**KONICHIWA! :D Hola mis pequeñas M Neko-Chan! (le sale su Kou Interrior) Les traigo aqui otro capitulo de "Hermanos Violadores" ewe espero les guste *w* Y lo disfruten porque es el ultimo que subire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neee no se crean xd solo juego ;3 Solo que mañana y el lunes subire otros dos caps ewe. **

**Bueno para no hacer esto muuuuy largo...les dejo que le disfruten *w***

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**25/1/12**

**Doncaster-UK**

-Cariño- Cordelia apareció en la puerta de su cuarto- crees que podrás mantener el orden? Ire con Karl a...-

-Diviértanse... bonita noche y no más hermanos, si quieren vuelvan a la tarde- la interrumpió

-Te Amo- Murmuró

-Yo también mamá- dijo mientras marcaba en su teléfono, la mujer sonrió antes de desaparecer, hizo una mueca mientras esperaba, no llevaba más de una semana y ya la dejaban sola con esos tres. Tres tonos. Finalmente atendieron

-Hola?!- sonó una voz masculina, ella giró en su silla

-Kou! Que Tal Bad Boy?-

-TU bad boy... - ambos rieron- Bien, esperando a que el tren llegue para partir en busca de ti! Compartirás departamento conmigo y Yuma, cierto?- ella volvió a girarse en su silla para observar por la ventana

-Si mi madre me lo permite...- suspiró- no sabes cómo extraño pasar tiempo contigo... odio el momento en que te fuiste a Bradford-

-Yo también te extraño Gatita...- hizo una pausa- Oye... qué tal si cuando llegue me das una de esas Bienvenidas como las que tanto me gustan?-

-¡Kou! Te eh dicho que solo pasa eso cuando discuto con Yuma...-

-Si fuese por mi vivirían peleados...- segundos en silencio- Espera! Ya vuelvo!- dicho esto el chico cortó dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ella miró su celular sin entender y lo dejo sobre la mesa, Kou Mukami era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, se habían separado hace unos dos meses cuando el viajo a Bradford por problemas familiares, Kou, era el pañuelo de consolación para Yui y por ello mismo, un brutal aprovechador que siempre que ella llegaba llorando luego de una discusión con Yuma, acababa en la cama con él, incluso su primera vez fue con él, no era porque fuese una P*uta si no que, el Rubio ponía en cancha todos sus encantos para poder demostrarle que él era mejor hombre que el castaño, porque así era, un falso hacia Yuma, que solo buscaba ser correspondido en su amor

Flash Back*

-Kou! Ábreme por favor...- suplicó mientras golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta, la cual pasados unos segundos se abrió dejando a la vista al rubio con tan solo un boxer bien apretado, a diferencia de ella que venía vestida como para ir al polo norte, y era como Yui Solía estar cuando caía la nieve, la chica más friolenta de todo Holmes Chapel

-Cariño- la atrajo hacia adentro y luego de cerrar la abrazó- Que te sucede Gatita?-

-Es... Yuma... Lo olvido... Todo- dijo entre sollozos, Kou la condujo hasta el living donde se sentaron en un sillón

-Es un idiota, como podría olvidarse de un aniversario tan importante como el de 2 años? Yo no lo haría, ni porque me borraran la memoria-

-Enserio no lo harías?- le preguntó

-No me metas en la misma bolsa que Yuma, sabes que no soy como el... yo me acordaría hasta los segundos que llevaríamos juntos- sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, sacó su bufanda con delicadeza para luego tirarla a quien sabe dónde, acarició su mejilla secando varias lagrimas- El no merece que tu llores por él, quien lo merece... jamás lo provocaría, así como yo...- murmuró sobre sus labios y la miró a los ojos, ese par de perlas color rosados estaban atrapados en los de él, podía jurar que veía su alma a través de ellos, se notaba tan frágil e inocente, las ganas de Besarla invadieron su cuerpo en cuestión de milésimas -Te quiero para mi Yui, solo para mí- murmuró antes de atrapar sus labios en un delicado y profundo beso, casi al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba sobre ella en el sofá, donde más tarde la haría suya tantas veces como quisiera, hasta que el cansancio se apoderase de si y que también, Yui le llegue a decir que es mejor que aquel chico, aquel idiota que no sabe lo que tiene a su lado, que no cuidaba a su novia como debería, sabiendo que en cada esquina hay un chico diferente y tal vez mejor que él, cosa que si estuviese Kou en su lugar dejaría bien en claro que esa perfecta mujer, era suya.

Dos fríos golpes contra la madera la sacaron de sus pensamientos, bastó un "Pase" para que la puerta comenzara a abrirse, Raito estaba allí

-Me preguntaba si quieres jugar al futbol un rato- sonrió

-Está bien... Apuestas algo Raito?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla

-Un beso- ella rio

-Eso te lo puedo dar en cualquier momento -

-No un beso en la mejilla, quiero uno en la boca, como los novios, parejas o recién casados... u mismo casados, un beso con lengua y todo, un beso de verdad-

-Raito? Que dices? Somos hermanos-

-Oh vamos, quiero saber que se siente...- sonrió pícaramente

-Estas demente Raito-

-Eres una gallina?- alzó una ceja

-No, es solo que...-

-Eres una gallina!- exclamó y empezó a hacer ruidos como aquel plumífero animal

-Si gano yo… Te besas con Kanato así como el que me has pedido- dijo seriamente, Raito paró su ridículo baile, si es que se le podía llamar así, para mirarla seriamente. Segundos después sonrió

-Trato hecho-

-Vamos- dicho esto salió del cuarto, su hermano contempló su trasero descaradamente por unos segundos sin su consentimiento y luego camino tras ella, siendo completamente hipnotizado por aquel vaivén de sus caderas.

* * *

-MALDITO!- le gritó cuando cayó al suelo una décima vez, faltaban dos minutos para el final y Carlos le llevaba una ventaja de 8 goles

-GOOOOOOL!- exclamó, de hecho, ya eran nueve- Date por vencida Yui! no podrás hacerlos en dos minutos!- le gritó mientras la señalaba

-Eres un maldito! Te aprovechas de mí!- le gritó mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su ropa, de repente el celular de Raito comenzó a sonar a un lado de la cancha, el tiempo había acabado

-SI! Raito Sakamaki a ganado la copa mundial!- gritó mientras daba un mini baile ridículo, Yui no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, su hermano estaba frente a ella con esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizaba- Mi premio, Señorita-

-Acá no. sería asqueroso que nos vieran-

-Ya se en donde... vamos- entrelazó su mano a la de ella y Yui sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron de allí. Raito la condujo a la lavandería que había en su casa, tiró las cosas al suelo y antes de que podría decir u hacer algo la acorraló entre él y la máquina que estaba en funcionamiento, la tomó de la cintura al mismo tiempo que atacaba sus labios sin piedad alguna, su lengua se introdujo en la cavidad bucal de ella para comenzar una batalla contra la de su hermana, ella llevó sus manos al cuello de el con cierto miedo, Raito pasó sus manos al trasero de ella para levantarla y sentarla sobre la máquina, posicionándose entre sus piernas, beso más perfecto no existía y quería llegar a más, solo hacía falta que ella le siguiera el juego. La apretó en su contra, gimió sobre sus labios al sentir el miembro duro de Raito y él sonrió, estaba cayendo.

Una gran avalancha de emociones invadió el cuerpo de Yui cuando aquel chico escabulló sus manos bajo su remera, acariciando su vientre plano y ella jadeó.

Yui estaba perdiendo toda cordura que quedase en su cuerpo y el movimiento de la maquina bajo ella no ayudaba en nada, sus piernas se subieron a la cintura de él enganchándose allí al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus manos en el castaño y sedoso cabello de su hermano mayor, el bajó sus manos de nuevo al trasero de ella y la volvió a levantar, llevándola al otro lado de la habitación donde había una mesada, se despegó de ella solo para recostarla y el subirse a horcajadas sobre ella, los ojos de su pequeña estaban opacos, era un rosado profundo con el cual costaba mucho diferenciar la pupila de lo demás, su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente al igual que el suyo y ambas respiraciones eran dificultosas y entrecortadas, fue hacia su cuello mientras desprendía botón a botón la remera, escuchándola gemir a cada beso húmedo, mordida u succión que el hacía. Música para sus oídos. Las manos temblorosas de Yui bajaron por el pecho de el hasta el inicio de su camiseta. Voló por los aires al igual que la camisa de ella, Raito se detuvo a verla

-Victoria Secret- sonrió mientras veía aquel par de senos que lo estaban volviendo loco, adiós cordura.

-S-Si- siseó ella con dificultad

-Es hermoso, pero no lo quiero acá- dijo antes de volver a sus labios al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharlo, bastó solo un momento antes de que volará por los aires y el quedara deslumbrado ante su perfecta vista, sin dudarlo más, atacó uno de los senos mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con el otro, de la boca de Yui no salían más que gemidos, sus manos enterradas en el cabello de Raito le hacían notar que quería más y él se lo daría.

* * *

**Como leeran el lado pervertido de Raito alfin...ALFIN! salio a la tenuaz luz del cuarto de lavado (?) y si, Yui perdio su presiada virginidad con el mukami de rubios cabeshos de Oro y ojos disparejos xD bueno...nos leemos en otro cap y gracias por sus Reviews *w* me emociona leer los ahora 40 reviews que tiene el fic *w* por eso al llegar a los 50 reviwes hare un especial de 5 capitulos *w* Haci que esperenlos con ansias *w***

**BYEEEE! BESOS TRONADOS PARA TODAS :D**


	12. Chapter 10

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEL FIC :d ESPERO LES GUSTE Y BUENO HASTA LES DEJARE POR UN RATO YA QUE EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS NO PODRE SUBIR CAPIS HACI QUE BYEEE NOS LEEMOS EN 2 SEANAS? XD**_

* * *

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**25/1/12**_

_**Doncaster-UK**_

-Kou por favor, contesta- sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía aquel teléfono dentro de la cabina, miraba a todos lados asustada, implorando que no la encontrara. Tres tonos y la línea se abrió

-Diga?- aquella voz masculina y chillona le trajo tranquilidad, aunque no mucha

-Kou, dime por favor que estas llegando a Doncaster-

-Si, en unos minutos bajo pero... que te pasa preciosa? Te notas demasiado asustada-

-Es que mi hermano, Yo... y... y...Kou por favor, Te necesito- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

-Oye... Tranquila si? Ya estoy llegando si?-

-Bien, espérame allí, ya voy- dicho esto cortó la llamada y miró a todos lados antes de salir corriendo con dirección a la estación de trenes, traía un vestido, unas botas deportivas y una campera puesta, era lo que había alcanzado a agarrar antes de saltar de su balcón escapando de Raito, estando a centímetros de que su hermano la follara un ruido agudo se adentró en sus oídos haciéndola volver a la realidad, empujando al castaño hacia el suelo para salir corriendo hacia su cuarto, siendo seguida por él, se encerró en el recinto para vestirse en cuanto el trataba de abrir la puerta, escapó por la ventana agradeciendo tener plata para llamar al Rubio, agradeciendo que aquella maquina acabara su funcionamiento para devolverle la cordura y poder evitar aquello tan desquiciado que iba a hacer.

El sonido del silbato se adentró en sus oídos cuando llegó a la estación de trenes, una locomotora se estaba yendo al mismo tiempo que otra llegaba, miró entre toda la gente que había pero no lo encontró ¿y cómo hacerlo si esto parecía un hormiguero? Una idea llegó a su mente cuando volteó a ver los baños, caminó hacia el de los hombres y se paró junto a la puerta, no tardó más de un minuto en que alguien tocara su hombro y al voltear se encontrara con aquellos hermoso ojos disparejos rodeados por esas largas pestañas, no lo dudó ni un segundo y se abrazó a él, recibiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, el no tardó nada en corresponder su abrazo

-Ni te imaginas cuanto te extrañé- le susurró al oído y ella se aferró más a el

-Y yo a ti -

-Vamos, mi padre ya me dio la dirección y la llave del departamento- tomo su mano y caminaron juntos hacia afuera, a Yui no le extrañó el hecho de que Kou solo trajera una mochila, ya que su padre siempre solía traerle lo demás como excusa, para corroborar donde estaba viviendo

-Va a venir? Cuando?- él sonrió de lado mientras seguían caminando, pasó su brazo sobre ella y Yui pasó su brazo por atrás de el para agarrarlo de la cintura

-Pasado mañana... tendremos todo hoy y mañana para pasarlo- murmuró a su oído y ella sonrió, sabía a lo que él se refería.

La puerta se abrió colisionando fuertemente contra la pared, dejando camino libre a Kou, que tenía a Yui entre sus manos, con sus piernas enganchadas en la cintura de él, enterrando sus manos en su cabello, mientras que el curioseaba dentro de su cavidad bucal con su lengua, tiró la mochila hacia la nada y cerró de la misma forma aquella puerta, caminó a ciegas hasta que choco con una mesa, la sentó allí

-Quiero que seas mía... completamente mía- susurró mientras le sacaba la campera, ella se sacó el calzado con sus propios pies

-Kou- murmuró y el la miro expectante- Quiero ser Tuya- el ensanchó una sonrisa, tal vez, la más grande que haya mostrado en toda su vida, ella. ELLA le estaba pidiendo que la hiciera suya y era lo mejor en el mundo

-Que has dicho?-

-Que me hagas el amor- le arrancó todos los botones que había en su camisa de un tirón- Te lo repito?- se la sacó

-No gracias, eso me basta- dicho esto atacó sus labios, perfecto. Exquisito, posicionó sus manos de nuevo en el trasero de ella para volver a levantarla mientras que Yui jugaba con su cabello, caminó hasta donde había una puerta y la abrió esperanzado de que fuese el cuarto. Eureca.

Cayeron en aquella cama para una persona, Kou sobre Yui tratando de evitar poner todo su peso sobre ella al mismo tiempo que devoraba sus labios.

Sus prendas volaron en cuestión de tiempo, ahora solo restaba la parte inferior de Yui y el bóxer de Kou que apretaba a aquel monstruo que hacía horas estaba loco por tener su encuentro con la feminidad de ella, Yui no paraba de gemir ¿la causa? Su amante estaba devorando sus senos sin piedad alguna mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con el que quedaba libre. Una tortura sin fin para la Rubia.

* * *

Un grito se escapó de sus labios cuando Kou la mordió

-Te dolió?-

-S-Si- siseó

-Perdón-

-No importa- gimió al sentir la lengua de el por donde antes había mordido-Sigue- soltó de repente, Kou sonrió para luego volver a los labios de ella, besándola con desesperación y Condujo sus manos hacia las bragas de ella, metió una para empaparla al instante en que rosó la feminidad de ella

-Odio Victoria Secret, hace que te veas el doble de candente y sea más difícil aguantar el verte, sin dejar de lado que es un completo estorbo varias veces- murmuró con su voz ronca

-Ya, Alzo...- dijo y sintió como él se sacaba con delicadeza para luego volver a besarla, ella condujo sus manos al bóxer de él y se lo bajo para que luego él se lo terminé de sacar- Wow... esta más...-

-Grande? Hice gimnasio amor...- besó su mejilla

-Eso no me va a entrar...- el rió

-No te preocupes hermosa- le susurró al oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja, ella jadeo

-T-Te A-Amo, Kou- tartamudeó y el rubio paró en seco

-Qué?-

-Nada...- dijo nerviosa

-No, repitelo... eso...-

-Te Amo- susurró y los ojos del rubio brillaron

-Yo también Yui-le dio un pequeño beso- como ni te lo imaginas- volvió a besarla Con Frenesí, como amaba aquellos labios de un tono apenas rosado que ahora estaban rojizos e hinchados, sin previo aviso, la penetró

-Kou!- exclamó sobre sus labios cuando lo sintió, ella arañó su espalda mientras sentía como él se hacía espacio dentro de ella- Eres un maldito!-

-Así me amas, Cariño- sacó solo un poco y lo volvió a meter completamente, ella gritó mientras que en un reflejo enganchaba sus piernas a la cadera de el

-Más, Más, Más!- gritó aferrándose de las sabanas, Kou cada vez iba más y más rápido mientras que besaba frenéticamente su cuello, besos húmedos, mordidas y demás. Gritos y Gemidos a cambio, música para sus oídos

-JODER! Me vuelves Loco Yui- la sima estaba en la punta de los dedos de ambos, podían ver el cielo, allí, a unos pasos, y no se detendrían hasta llegar a él, las embestidas era rápidas y Yui sentía el miembro de Kou más ensanchado, a punto de correrse, incontables embestidas hicieron que ambos llegaran al orgasmo juntos, al mismo tiempo, gimieron muy alto, Yui sintió como Kou se corría dentro de ella y los músculos de ambos temblaron, Kou salió de ella para recostarse a su lado, o mejor dicho, tras ella, donde casi sin darse cuenta volvió a entrar, Yui chilló al sentirlo y el rió- Eres perfecta- se tapó a sí mismo y a ella con la sabana color azul marino- Te Amo- besó su hombro y la abrazó por la cintura para entrelazar su mano a la de ella, y así se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Yui quien tras sacar una sábana y envolverse en ella caminó hasta la cocina y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, en cuestión de minutos sintió como alguien la abrazaba y el aroma que tanto caracterizaba a ese rubio, entró por sus fosas nasales

-Siento que este será el mejor día de mi vida- le susurró al oído- lo pasaremos aquí, verdad?- metió su mano bajo la sabana y ella se estremeció ante el contacto de el con su piel- Te quedarás conmigo- besó su cuello- y no tendrás más esto- le arrancó la sabana lanzandola lejos, ella en acto de reflejo se tapo

-Kou! Tráeme la sabana!- chilló y el la abrazó

-Oh vamos, te ves hermosa así- la besó

-La-Comida-Se-va-a- quemar- dijo entre besos, el sonrió y la soltó para seguir cocinando en su lugar mientras ella corría a buscar la sabana, cuando la agarró se envolvió para luego ir hacia la ventana, el día estaba hermoso- Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme y ir por Woody, te parece si me...-

-Sí, puedes ver las que están en mi mochila, no tardes en volver- sonrió y ella asintió para luego encaminarse al cuarto, entró al cuarto no sin antes recibir un "Lindo Trasero" por parte del rubio.

* * *

Bajo del Taxi no sin antes pagarle al chofer con la plata que Kou le había prestado, traía un short del rubio, una remera de él que le quedaba grande, sus championes y campera. Bufó al ver la gran casa frente a ella, de seguro los tres chicos estarían locos buscándola, y no erró. Bastó con un grito a lo lejos y voltear para ver a sus hermanos, los tres vendían cada uno en un Skate a toda velocidad, su mente articulo el mando de correr llena de miedo a su casa con tan solo ver a Raito, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Se quedó allí, parada. Esperando a que ellos llegaran a ella. Y cuando lo hicieron, el rubio corrió a abrazarla fuertemente

-Maldita sea... ni te imaginas el susto que nos has pegado- habló el mientras la abrazaba

-Donde te habías metido?- gritó Ayato y Kanato la dejó de abrazar- sabes el miedo que nos dio al saber que algo te podría haber pasado!-

-Ya Ayato, ni que me vayan a secuestrar- se encogió los hombros

-Se nota que no conoces Doncaster- habló Raito mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

-Se nota que no me conocen- lo fulminó con la mirada

-Ahora que quieres que le digamos a mamá? Que a la primer noche tú ya te escapas?- exclamó Ayato irritado

-No me escape!- gritó-

-Si lo hiciste y se lo voy a decir!- le respondió de la misma forma

-A Genial, ahora no podré mudarme- dijo con un tono sarcástico demasiado notable

-Que has dicho!?- exclamó Kanato

-Que sí, que me quiero mudar. Mi novio tiene un departamento con su mejor amigo y yo me voy a ir con ellos-

-Ni en tus sueños- dijo Ayato

-A no? Pues mírenme- se adentró en la casa decidida a agarrar sus cosas y salir de allí, Antes de pisar algún escalón de la escalera, Raitola tomó el brazo

-Tu no te irás a ningún lado-

-Primero que todo, Sueltame- safó su brazo- y sí, lo haré porque se me pega la gana y no quiero estar acá-

-Bien, tu te lo buscaste- Kanato la tomó por la cintura y cargó cual costal de papas escaleras arriba- No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de ella!- gritó aguantando el dolor ¿que lo causaba? Los golpes de su hermana en la espalda

-Kanato YA BAJAME! ME IRE DE TODAS FORMAS!- Gritaba una y otra vez, el peli-morado caminó por el pasillo y entró al cuarto de su hermana, trancó la puerta y ventana aún sin bajarla para luego tirarla sobre la cama y encerrar al gato en el ropero-Oye! Deja a Woody en paz!-

-Woody se quedará ahí hasta que reacciones y afirmes que no te irás, entendido?- ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada que por dentro lo derretía y podía llegar a sentirse desnudo ante ella, caminó hasta la cama, quedando frente a su hermana, sus miradas se conectaron y el mismo sentimiento de desnudez apareció en Yui, las piernas de Kanato temblaron.

Le mantuvo la mirada lo más que pudo y ella a el. Bastó un pestañeo de Yui para que su hermano posicionara sus manos en el trasero de ella y la levantara, en acto reflejo posicionó sus manos en los hombros de el para evitar caerse, sus miradas seguían unidas y algo dentro de ambos, decía que no debían quitarla de allí. Kanato caminó ciegamente hasta que chocaron contra la pared, Yui jadeó sorpresivamente al sentir el miembro de su hermano chocar contra su feminidad, a pesar de que tuvieran ropa lo podía sentir, claramente, y eso la excitaba

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, y a cada segundo que pasaba Yui se perdía más en ese perfecto color de ojos, como si estuviese buceando en pleno océano, el agua chocando con su cuerpo y sentir las burbujas que su propia respiración provocaba chocarse contra sus piernas en movimiento, hundiéndose más y más. Su feminidad palpitaba a Mil y podría jurar que sus bragas ya se habían empapado. Producto del objeto punzante que en cada instante se encontraba más erecto... en pocas palabras grande y dura, sentirlo adentro se estaba volviendo su meta.

* * *

Kanato comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella sin desviar su vista a algún lado,Yui subió sus manos a ambas mejillas de él y cuando ya sus labios se rosaban, cuando ya sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pechos pegados, cual cuento de hadas el hechizo se rompió, el celular de Yui comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, Kanato la soltó pero ella jamás bajo, sus piernas enganchadas en la cintura de él lo impedían y el hecho de estar contra la pared ya ayudaba más. Su mirada bajó a los labios del peli-lila, se veían deliciosos, cual manzana del árbol prohíbo, y ella, aunque fuese pecado y llevarlo a cabo llevaría una de las peores condenas, los quería probar. Yui se relamió los labios y las piernas de Kanato temblaron, pero su estabilidad no se perdió y todo siguió normal, sus manos se posaron en las caderas de su hermana firmemente, se veía dulce y terriblemente deseable con esa ropa de vaya a saber de quién era, la apoyó en su contra y ella volvió a jadear

-Eres un maldito- gruño apretando con sus manos los hombros de él, Kanato creyó caer en la completa locura

-Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?- susurró en su oído para luego morder su mejilla

-S-Si- volvió a gruñir y el la empujó más, ella casi gritó

-Shh... No grites, no querrás que los demás lo escuchen, cierto?- parecía poseído, y lo estaba, claramente lo estaba

-Maldita sea- ronroneó en el oído de el-Quiero...-

-Que quieres, preciosa?- acarició su mejilla mientras ella cerraba sus ojos ante su contacto

-Maldita Sea Kanato, Follame...-

-No lo haré...- ella abrió los ojos de par en par y él sonrió de costado- Jamás te Follaría, yo te haría el amor-

-Kanato que dices, eres mi hermano-

-Y eso que? Me importa una **** lo que los demás piensen...- la apretó nuevamente- quiero que seas mía- el frío volvió a su cuerpo y sintió asco de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, se bajó de el a los empujones

-No Kanato- se estremeció con tan solo recordar- Esto no es posible, tu eres mi hermano mayor, esto no es debido-

-Pero Yo...- Kanato se vio interrumpido por el sonido del celular deYui, ella lo tomó y bendijo que su novio la llamara

-Si me permites, voy a hablar con Yuma- el la miro enfadado un momento, en el cual ella le mantenía la mirada firme. Aunque bien sabía que por dentro temblaba del miedo, ese chico definitivamente no parecía el mismo que hace unos días, ese definitivamente no era Kanato. Segundos después él se fue dando un fuerte portazo y Yui contestó


	13. Chapter 11

**Konichiwa Minna! :D hoy les traigo el ultimo capitulo que subire ;3 Ya que los demas lo subire cuando regrese :DD Bien...Este Capitulo contiene un poco de LEMMON! Hagan sus apuestas! Quien creen que tuvo sexo con Yui, ¿Raito, Ayato o Kanato? **

**Nos vemos abajo ;3**

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Holmes Chapel-UK**_

Yuma se revolvió el cabello tratando de recordar la noche anterior: fiestas + alcohol = sexo desenfrenado con chica desconocida, miró a su alrededor una vez más: la habitación de un Motel y junto a su lado, una morena completamente desnuda incluyéndose a si mismo también, desnudo. Se levantó levantando sus cosas del suelo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba ¡Maldición! Había engañado a Yui, a SU NOVIA, si es que todavía se la podía llamar así, y eso no estaba para nada bien. La culpa estaba invadiendo a su cuerpo y el asco revolvía su estómago a cada segundo que volteaba a ver a ese cuerpo que yacía dormido en esa cama, salió a las corridas del lugar mientras marcaba en su celular el número de su novia, primeros tres tonos, no contestó y colgó para volver a intentarlo, ahora dos tonos y la línea se abrió, un golpe fuerte similar a la de una puerta cerrándose abruptamente se sintió antes de que la suave y melodiosa voz de la rubia sonara al teléfono

-Yuma, cariño... como estas?- el maldito sentimiento se introdujo en su organismo y no pudo evitar vomitar en la primer cubeta que se le cruzó por enfrente- Yuma, que te pasa?-

-Nada- tosió- Nada... es solo que me sentía mal-

-Owww Cariño, debes cuidarte-

-Yui, me voy a Doncaster- ella río

-Buena broma Yuma-

-Te estoy hablando enserio – un silenció abarcó la conversación- Amor, que te pasa?- diablos, sí que dolía el arrepentimiento

-Enserio?-

-Sí, armaré mis cosas y tan pronto como sea posible saldré para allá, no aguanto el tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos- y no mentía, los siguientes tres días a los que Yui se había ido se los había pasado encerrado, llorando en silencio, anhelando el momento en que la volvería a ver, abrazarla y besarla, sentir ese delicado aroma entrar en sus fosas nasales y el estremecimiento de la piel de ella bajo su contacto, completamente perfecto.

-Yo... Wow... no sé qué decir-

-No hace falta que me digas nada, Linda... solo quiero que cuando llegue estés allí para abrazarme y darme uno de esos besos que tanto extraño-

-Sabes que si lo haré-

-Bueno, debo irme... quiero llegar lo antes posible allá y debo empacar aún-

-Está bien, avísame cuando estés por llegar... estate seguro que Woody amará el hecho de que vengas antes- se notaba como Yui había cambiado de humor con la noticia, se hallaba muy feliz el tono de su voz y eso le producía una gran paz al castaño que se había sentado en el cordón de la vereda, viendo su rostro pálido en el reflejo que proyectaba un charco de agua cual condenado, y es que así se sentía, un completo condenado que no merecía a su chica, tal y como Kou lo decía, como ya se lo había dicho muchas veces y tenía toda la razón

Flash Back*

-Eras un idiota!- Kou irrumpió en su casa encontrando a Yuma besándose con una chica, estando a punto de hacer vaya a saber qué cosa harían, lo tomó por la remera y lanzó al suelo- Maldito Imbecil! Que carajos estás haciendo! Te romperé el rostro jodido Puto!- se abalanzó sobre el para comenzar a golpearlo, la porrista morena no paraba de gritar intentando separar a Kou de Yuma, quien a cada segundo no hacía más que recibir golpes por parte del rubio sobre el

-Ya basta!- chilló la chica cuando tomó a Kou por la campera para tirarlo al suelo, el la fulminó con la mirada y Yuma se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca, Kou se levantó dispuesto a volver a golpearlo pero su celular comenzó a sonar, observó la pantalla un momento y luego lo volvió a guardar para dedicarle una mirada asesina a Yuma

-Más te vale que dejes a Yui de una vez, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más cerca de ella maldito desgraciado, entendiste?- lo pateó

-Si si si- dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago, seguido a eso, Kou se fue

Fin Del Flash Back*

Una lagrima recorrió su rostro y se la secó con rabia mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, los volvió a abrir para observar como comenzaba a nevar, algo que acostumbraba ver con Yui en sus tardes románticas

-Mi amor, Te Amo, Nos vemos- murmuró

-Está bien Yuma, Me avisas si? Yo también cariño, Besos- dicho esto ella cortó la llamada, Yuma se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de allí, huir de ese lugar era lo mejor y tal vez el hecho de intentar comenzar con su novia valdría la pena o tal vez no.

* * *

Su manta la cubrió hasta la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, nada mejor que dormir, si eso era lo ideal en este momento. Pero los pensamientos invadieron su mente y la idea de que sus hermanos teniendo sexo con ella le revolvía el estómago, ¿qué clase de mente retorcida podría pensar eso? La de esos idiotas que se hallaban quien sabe dónde en este momento, claro.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse sin que ella lo notara y un chico se adentró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el sin hacer un mínimo ruido, caminó de puntitas hasta estar frente a la cama.

Yui pudo sentir como la manta se levantaba y un peso se quedaba al lado de ella tapándose, una fría mano recorrió su cintura hasta llegar a su ombligo, empujándola hacia atrás para chocar con otro cuerpo, Gimió sorpresivamente al sentir el miembro de ese desconocido chocar contra su trasero

-No sabes lo loco que me tienes- una voz profunda sonó en su oído y Yui se sobre salto quedando frente a él.

-Maldita sea Ayato, vete de aquí- lo empujo pero aun así no logro nada, solo captar una cosa, el, su hermano mayor, no traía nada tapando su perfecto cuerpo.

La mano de él llegó hasta su cuello y la acerco hacia sí para besarla apasionadamente, sin permiso. A los empujones, entró en su cavidad bucal experimentándola, ya no aguantaba más, la quería para él, solamente para él.

Su hermana comenzó a golpear su pecho sucesivamente, sin advertencia, fuertemente. En un momento, logró alejarlo para así, impactar su mano contra su mejilla, se veía tan condenadamente sexy estando así de furiosa, completamente roja, con mechones de pelo cayendo por su rostro, la contempló unos segundos mientras se sobaba su mejilla, las respiraciones de ambos eran entre cortadas y sus pechos subían y bajan sin coordinación, excitación, pura y clara excitación. Volvió a besarla de repente, posesivo, demandante. Los golpes volvieron pero esta vez sí tuvieron fin, las manos de su hermana cayeron a ambos lados de su rostro cuando ella fue recostada, Ayato se subió sobre ella a horcajadas, sin ejercer fuerza de ningún tipo, atacó su cuello. Mordidas, besos intercambiados por gemidos, el paraíso. Iba a volver a besarla cuando notó su expresión de preocupación en el rostro de ella y como reprimía lo que el tanto quería escuchar

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie en casa-

-Que quieres hacerme- murmuró llena de miedo, el hecho de que el la mirara así, tan lujurioso y sediento la asustaba, mucho. El acarició su rostro con delicadeza y depositó un delicado beso en la comisura de sus brazos

-Te deseo Yui, te deseo para mí- murmuró sobre sus labios para luego devorarlos como si no hubiese mañana, Yui trató de poner resistencia pero ni el beso ni las caricias de aquel ser ayudaban en su cordura que amenazaba con desaparecer, las manos de Ayato rodearon su cintura mientras el beso se profundizaba más y más, no pasaron más de diez segundos cuando él ya había desabrochado su sostén y Yui maldijo el hecho de haberse sacado toda la ropa y quedar solo en ropa interior para sentirse más cómoda, calló de nuevo en la cama y lloriqueó cuando notó que ya no traía la parte superior de su ropa interior, Ayato la contempló unos segundos y Yui dejó escapar una lagrima, el terror había inundado su mente con tan solo ver la mirada de su hermano inyectada de deseo en sus senos. Esto no estaba para nada bien

-Por favor Ayato... déjame en paz- murmuró temerosa, él le dio un pequeño beso que la hizo estremecer

-Tranquila linda, no te aré daño- ¿Y qué era lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿La estaba cuidando? Ese chico estaba claramente demente Y Yui no descartaba el hecho que de sus otros hermanos también lo estuvieran, en ese momento la lámpara se encendió en su mente y atacó sorpresivamente los labios de su hermano, tanto, que acabó ella sobre él, lo mantuvo un rato más hasta que lo notó bastante distraído, fue ahí cuando se dispuso a huir de la escena. Bajó de la cama como un rayo, tres pasos y chocó contra la pared de frente, su mejilla pegada a la fría pintura y todo el cuerpo de su hermano pegado a ella- Eres una chica muy mala- gruñó- Preciosa, no te escaparás de Ore-Sama...- demonios, la voz de Ayato sonaba ronca, el chico obviamente estaba muy excitado, a lo mejor demasiado. Un grito se escapó de su garganta cuando la palma de Ayato impactó contra su muslo, el muy idiota le había pegado una nalgada- Eso, va por intentar escapar del gran Ore-Sama, Lindura- Yui no pudo evitar sollozar de la angustia, ¿porque le habían tocado unos hermanos así? Más lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas en tanto sentía los labios de Ayato bajar por sus hombros, sus manos estaban sujetas por las de el a una altura más arriba de la cabeza, con ayuda de sus rodillas le separó las piernas -Te voy a enseñar a no provocarme, Preciosa- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella sollozo en silencio, una mano de Ayato mantuvo capturadas sus manos mientras que la otra bajaba por su espalda, hasta que se topó con sus bragas, Yui maldijo cuando el gruñó, se había dado cuenta de lo mojada que estaba, la mano de Ayato pasó hacia adelante no sin antes jugar con el fino elástico, su mano se escabullo por entre la ropa interior, acarició su feminidad y sin previo aviso, la penetró.

* * *

-Llegue!- gritó al entrar en la casa, todo se envolvió en silencio y solo se encogió los hombros para caminar hasta la cocina.

Caminó por el largo y estrecho pasillo de su casa en completo silencio, pensando en donde podría haberse metido su sexy hermana y los otros dos, ¿seguirá hablando con Kanato? ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ayato? ¿Y el gato? Todas sus preguntas incoherentes desaparecieron con un grito que lo frenó de golpe estando ya frente al refrigerador, miró hacia atrás, no había rastro de nada. Suspiró y volteó para abrir aquel mueble tan amado por todos en la casa, especialmente del de cabellos morados pero otro grito lo sobre salto, y no cualquier grito, un grito de excitación, cubierto por la delirante excitación que hasta él pudo sentir, su cuerpo se estremeció en lo que su mente captaba de quien era aquella voz,Yui. Sin dudarlo tomó el llavero que había con todas y cada una de las llaves de la casa, bendito sea el día en el que se le ocurrió a su madre hacer una copia de cada una de las llaves de exactamente todas las puertas, desde la entrada hasta la del baño, contando la de los cuartos, obviamente.

Sus tenis rechinaron cuando salió corriendo hasta las escaleras, paró en seco frente a ella y pudo escuchar risas, cada vez estaba más seguro de quien emitía todo aquello era su hermana menor pero no lograba adivinar quién era su acompañante y la sangre le hervía con solo pensar que aquella mujer estaba disfrutando de tan perfecta ocasión con alguien que no fuese el, Maldición! Como deseaba ser aquel desconocido, como odiaba el hecho de que semejante mujer fuese su hermana ¿porque dios lo tenía que haber castigado de esa forma? ¿Porque aquella mujer sobre natural era su hermana? Llevar la misma sangre en sus venas era algo que ahora le repugnaba, ¿existía la forma de cambiarse de Sangre? No, pero... estaba la de cambiarse de nombre, a lo mejor podrían cambiarse de nombre y ser felices ¿no?

Demasiado descabellado, pero no para un chico enamorado de su hermana, Demonios! Como quería besarla y hacerla su mujer por el resto de sus días.

Sus piernas tambaleantes lo subieron escaleras arriba ¿y si era el novio? ¿y si ese tal Yuma ya había llegado y le estaba dando la bienvenida? Imposible, completamente imposible, según la rubia ese chico llegaría en tres semanas, y el no dudaría en echarlo a patadas, obviamente.

Caminó en completo silencio por el pasillo dudante, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si estaba a punto de entrar en un lugar del cual provenían ruidos que estaban despertando a su amigo notoria y dolorosamente, llevar un pantalón de mezclilla no ayudaba en nada. Colocó la llave sin hacer un mínimo ruido y giró lentamente mientras que oía el rechinar de la cama de su hermana, adentro estaban teniendo sexo, eso era demasiado seguro. La puerta del cuarto comenzó a abrirse lentamente y en completo silencio avanzó para que en su mente se estrellara la imagen de aquella esplendida mujer, de espaldas a él, sentada sobre aquel desconocido que la tomaba por la cintura haciéndola moverse sobre él, una lagrima recorrió su rostro cuando ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Fue ahí cuando no aguantó más y decidió salir afuera, la pared del pasillo se vino de lleno a su cara cuando sintió como su corazón se oprimía, Maldita sea, esto no le podía estar pasando, se sentía perdido, agobiado y los gemidos por parte de aquella chica no ayudaban ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estaba enamorado de su hermana joder! Y con eso no se jugaba.

Ya más calmado y decidido volteó otras ves hacia la puerta, sin dudarlo entro con el pensamiento de separar a aquellos dos y hacer entender a Yui que la quería, pero la nueva posición que esos dos amantes habían adoptado había revelado aquel semejante ante sus ojos, y el hecho de ver esa cabellera tan única y reconocible le pegó duro.

* * *

**Dios mio! D: El Gran Ore-Sama tuvo sepso con Yui! D: apuesto que todas apostaban que Raito iba a ser el primero en tenerla entre sus piernas xD bueeeeno me voy :3 Oh si, si estoy subiendo nuevo fic de Diabolik Lovers "Deseo Infantil":3 si lo quieren pasar a leer son realmente bienvenidas :33 **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "Hermanos Violadores" Byeee :33**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hola mis amores *w* Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, lo sientoooo mucho si tarde en subir cap, pero es que apenas ayer llegue de mi viaje y pues hasta ahora tengo tiempo de subirles este :33 Para las que estan leyendo "Deseo Infantil" ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, solo me falta pasarlo a World y listo *w* Aparecera un personaje que salvara la vida del sakamaki mayor y del mukami mayor xD y bueno aqui esta el capitulo que estaban esperando nwn Esta vez tambien tiene LEMMON! Adivinen con quien e.e Apuestas! Quien follo a Yui de segundo: ¿Kanato o Laito? Bueno les dejo en duda *w* Nos vemos abajo nwn**

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

**Doncaster-UK**

Entro en un estado de Shock al ver el cabello de Ayato Hundido en el cuello de su hermana mientras que la follaba incontables veces haciéndola gemir sin parar

-A-Ayato - murmuró debidamente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que aquel par de amantes lo escucharan, automáticamente ambos se separaron viendo a Raito completamente asustados, esto no iba a acabar nada bien

-Raito vete!- exigió Ayato, el castaño solo miraba a Yui dolido, ella agachó la mirada

-No me pienso ir, necesito hablar con Yui-

-Porque?-

-Solo déjame solo con ella!- le gritó enojado y Ayato luego de envolverse con una sábana salió corriendo de allí, Raito cerró la puerta y contempló a Yui un momento, se veía tan dulce así de temerosa, pero más que nada debía mantener distancia, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de abrazarla y besarla no podía, ni debía. De repente una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de ella

-No comprendo nada- murmuró mientras se abrazaba a si misma- Esto es tan humillante- sollozó y Raito caminó hasta sentarse frente a ella

-Eres muy bella-

-Es por eso verdad?- murmuró- Es eso, me tienen como un objeto sexual solo por eso Raito?- lo miró- soy su hermana, ustedes no pueden hacerme esto-

-No me importa que seas mi hermana, yo te quiero de verdad- susurró

-NO!- le gritó mirándolo- esto no es posible, los hermanos son hermanos... ustedes son mi sangre... esto no puede pasar- se alejó de el

-Pero linda...- imploró

-TENGO NOVIO!- gritó

-No me interesa! Yo te quiero para mí y eso es lo que cuenta!-

-Pero yo no a ti!-

-Eso veremos...- se abalanzó sobre ella pero Yui fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para zafarse de él, corrió envuelta en una sábana con Raito persiguiéndola atrás, bajo las escaleras torpemente, tropezando a cada que podía pero siempre evitó caerse, corrió hacia la entrada y salió hacia afuera corriendo, de un segundo a otro se encontró entre los brazos de Kanato

-SUÉLTAME!- gritó, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta, el peli-morado la llevó hasta un auto que se hallaba estacionado en la calle, la metió en la parte de atrás y cerró la puerta para luego entrar en el asiento del piloto, sin decir nada puso en marcha el vehículo, su hermana solo lo miraba esperando a que el dijera algo, pero nada.

* * *

Luego de andar un rato Yui se dio cuenta que se adentraron en un camino por un bosque, no conocía nada de allí y el hecho de que todo estuviera en una luz tenue la asustaban más, Kanato detuvo el auto

-Estas calmada?-

-Que hacemos aquí?-

-Responde mi pregunta-

-Solo si tu respondes la mía- su hermanó bufó y volteó a verla, Yui claramente pudo sentir el aliento a dulce que Kanato tenía, esto no significaba nada bueno-Comiste muchos dulces Kanato-Kun- se cruzó de brazos

-Y tú eres hermosa- no pudo evitar sonreír sádico por la forma graciosa en la que lo dijo

- aléjate- dijo cuando vio como él se pasaba para los asientos de atrás

-Y si no quiero?- preguntó alzando una ceja

- por favor, somos hermanos- suplicó teniéndolo ya sobre ella

-Eres Candente, acéptalo... Me excitas, lo acepto... necesito que seas mi mujer y tú quieres hacerlo conmigo, no lo niegues- Kanato se relamió los labios con su vista fija sobre los de su hermana

-no mientas - murmuró

-Dices que miento?- preguntó en voz alta, ella asintió lentamente -Veremos si miento- la cinchó hasta quedar completamente acostada sobre los asientos, prácticamente le arranco la sabana lanzándola hacia la parte delantera del auto-Que quieres que te haga? Que te bese, te diga lo bella que eres? Qué quieres?

-no sé qué decirte Kanato- se sonrojó al sentirse expuesta a él, la cohibía el hecho de que el la mirase así, tan detenidamente

-Maldita sea Yui!- golpeó el asiento, junto al cuerpo de su hermana- Que quieres que te haga?- su mirada atrapó por completo a la de la chica bajo el

-Follame- soltó de repente y sin previo aviso, quedo completamente sorprendida de lo que había dicho, su hermano quedo en el mismo estado, pero no tanto tiempo como ella porque en cuando el noto distraída la beso desesperadamente, mientras se sacaba la camisa, la cual luego de un momento acabo estrellándose contra el parabrisas delantero.

Mordió su labio inferior como despedida, antes de atacar sin permiso su cuello que ya bastante marcado estaba, cosa por la cual fue a la cumbre de sus senos deposito un par de besos antes de hundir sus colmillos en sus senos, Yui sollozó en silencio.

Una lagrima descendió por su mejilla cuando sintió la lengua de el sobre su pezón izquierdo, la conciencia la carcomía por dentro haciendo que la excitación jamás llegase a ella, por más que quisiera tenerla, no lo conseguía.

Jamás se dio cuenta cuando su hermano se había bajado los pantalones hasta los tobillos, junto con los boxers de una forma fugaz, él era el excitado, el disfrutaba, ella sufría.

-Por favor, Kanato... Para- lloriqueó

-Tú me pediste que lo hiciera, ahora no me voy a detener- dijo con una firmeza que a ella la asustó más. Kanato le agarró las muñecas con rudeza y las llevo sobre su cabeza, dejándola sin movimiento alguno, separó con su rodilla sus piernas y cuando agarró con tan solo una mano las dos de ella, se sujetó bien y un grito salió de la garganta de Yui cuando el la penetró de una forma ruda, hasta el fondo, haciéndola creer que la partiría en dos

-Detente, por favor- él se movía de una forma rápida y sin un mínimo toque de delicadeza, estaba siendo bruto, a lo mejor mucho más que eso, era una bestia.

-Esto es para que aprendas- La empujó- que de mí no te vas a escapar y que me perteneces- se hundió más en su cuerpo

-Pero...-

-Al diablo con la sangre, eres mía y solamente mía- dicho esto, sus labios atraparon los de su hermana sin permiso alguno, de una forma bruta, en signo de castigo, su lengua... de una forma la estaba hechizando y pronto caería en sus redes, salió de ella y entró de la misma forma, haciendo que ella... ¿Gimiera? Sí, eso, ya no más gritos, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas habían sido secadas por unos tiernos besos del peli-morado y ahora todo era, sudor, excitación

-Eres un maldito- gimió

-Y tu una perra que me enciende con tan solo verte- le mordió el labio inferior- que siempre que te veo me dan ganas de tomarte del pelo y follarte allí mismo- ambos gimieron y las palabras no hicieron más presencia en el momento, la cumbre estaba cerca de ambos y con los movimientos de Kanato no se hizo esperar demasiado, el auto se movía y podía notarse como los vidrios estaban un poco empañados, Kanato aprovechó la situación y de un momento a otro su hermana quedó arrodillada sobre el asiento con la vista hacia afuera, posó sus manos en el vidrió y la penetró por atrás, ella gritó completamente excitada y posó sus manos cerca de las de el

-eres un idiota, es la primera por allí- dijo finalizando con un gemido, podía sentir claramente el pecho de Kanato apoyado en su espalda y la respiración entrecortada de el en su cuello, los labios del peli-morado dejaban tiernos besos en sus hombros mientras que se movía dentro de ella

-Y no será la única corazón- lo hizo hasta el fondo- pero ahora quiero que seas mía de otra forma- la arrastró hasta que ambos quedarán en la posición inicial, Kanato volvió a entrar en ella y solo bastó que la penetrara incontables veces más para que las paredes vaginales de Yui se contrajeran al mismo tiempo que aquel semblante eyaculó dentro de ella, la lleno y se sentía genial, ambos gimieron como nunca antes, tal vez y podría haberse escuchado a unos 100 metros o mucho más, quien sabe.

Repartió unos besos más por su rostro mientras alentaba su velocidad, más despacio. Perfecto. Robó un dulce beso de sus labios antes de salir de ella para recostarse tras ella, quedando los dos de costado en el asiento, sin querer volvió a introducirse por detrás, Yui gimió bajito, tratando de que él no la sintiera pero fue inútil ya que al escucharla Kanato medio sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura. Entrelazando su manos a la de ella justo sobre su vientre y así fue como se quedaron dormidos.

A mitad de la madrugada el frío se hizo sentir y Kanato se despertó, sonrió al ver a Yui dormida, se veía tan angelical así, salió de ella con suma delicadeza y tomó la manta para taparse a sí mismo y a aquella chica, besó su frente antes de volver a besarla

-Todo será perfecto por la mañana- murmuró antes de quedarse dormido otra vez, lo que no sabía era que Yui estaba despierta, simulando dormir, ella sonrió al escucharlo, era un bruto, pero un bruto tierno y no podía negar que, sin importar de que sea su hermano era un chico muy tierno y atractivo, el perfecto pretendiente de cualquiera, en este caso de ella, pero era su hermano de sangre y eso, terriblemente, causaba el arrepentimiento en su mente aunque esta vez no, Kanato tenía ese algo que la hacía sentirse bien aunque en realidad todo estuviera mal, incluso aquel "Cosito" que en este momento viajaba por su organismo planeando... tal vez... solo, tal vez, formar parte de algo, que provocaría alguna cosa, vaya a saber quién que era.

* * *

Los rayos de sol chocaron contra sus parpados prácticamente obligando la a que los abriera, se sentó de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, vestía una remera negra que no tardo casi nada en darse cuenta que era de su hermano teñido, se levantó con dirección a su ventana y observó a la gente que pasaba por la calle, cuando sintió su celular vibrar, caminó dormitando hacia la pequeña mesita y lo tomó, sin ver quien era abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, abrió los ojos insegura y se los talló antes de volver a leer, era Kanato ...

"La exclusividad es algo que de ahora en adelante te exigiré sobre todas las cosas, procura abandonar a ese tal Yuma, Quien sabe lo que Hoy o mañana podría pasarle si toca tus labios..."

* * *

**Whow Kanato-Kun es sadico ._. Dios mio xD Kanato tuvo sepso con Yui y yo pensando que el era el santo TnT pero me confundi xD hay dios mio! xD ¿Que pasara con el "cosito" que Kanato dejo dentro de Yui?¿Sera que Yui se convierta en Mama? Whow! esperen con ansias los capitulos siguientes que estare subiendo :D nos vemos en la proxima!**

**Besoooooooos~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Holaaaa~~~ Al fin regrese con el Fic :33 /U\ Siento mucho si las tenia abandonadas hasta ahora pero es que e comenzado otra vez con el asunto de rol en facebook que me e olvidado de mis fics :cc tambien e estado ocupada pasar las rutas de los hermanos en Haunted Dark Bridal y en More Blood acabo de comenzar con Subaru :33 Bueeeeeno :D aqui les dejo este sensual fic y si, e cambiado el nombre de mi cuenta porque pues Kaori es mi nueva OC que yo invente:33 Y es tan linda:33 Bueno ya! les dejo el capitulo de hoy :33 asi que disfrutenlo ;33**

* * *

**Doncaster-UK**

al leer dicho mensaje, sus piernas temblaron. ¿Tendría que dejar a Yuma? Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? El pobre de seguro estaría llegando a Doncaster ahora y ella acá, decidiendo si dejarlo o no, y todo por su hermano, que nada le prometía a diferencia de él, que le bajaría la luna si así lo pidiera. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y decidió tomar una ducha en lo que pensaba que podría hacer, abrió la regadera mientras se quitaba la remera, y una vez el agua a temperatura se metió allí dentro, sintió como era limpiada, se sentía tan bien... el como el agua recorría su cuerpo, como si fuese un paño que limpiaba un espejo sucio, esto se sentía perfecto, único, delicioso. Comenzó a susurrar una canción en lo que se lavaba el cabello, se sentía en paz, tranquila y sobre todo feliz, así siempre estaba cuando cantaba. Cuando ya se ayó completamente seca se vistió y peinó, estaba a punto de maquillarse cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, espero en silencio luego de que el grito de Ayato anunciara que el abriría la puerta, susurró miles de veces que no fuera Yuma pero sus peticiones fueron rotundamente negadas y con el transcurrir varios segundos miles de gritos comenzaron a inundar toda la residencia, ella salió disparada de su cuartó y bajo las escaleras como un rayo, para cuando llegó a la puerta Ayato la cerró, ella lo miró unos segundos con furia, él se sintió intimidado por su hermana y se hizo a un lado, Yui caminó con decisión por delante de él, abrió la puerta y salió para luego cerrarla tras ella, vio a lo lejos un chico que caminaba junto con una maleta por la calle, llegando a la esquina, no tardo ni cinco segundos en descifrar quien era y se limitó a salir corriendo tras él, aquel castaño comenzó a caminar por la cera cruzando la calle en cuanto ella lo alcanzaba, iba cabeza gacha y parecía caminar sin rumbo

-¡Yumaaa!- gritó con todo lo que ayo en sus pulmones, justo para cuando el chico volteó, su cuerpo chocó contra el de él, ella inhaló ese perfume que ella misma lo había comprado el año anterior, para su cumpleaños, se colgó de su cuello en lo que le rodeaba su cintura pegándola a sí mismo y daba varias vueltas junto con ella, una semana, había sido una jodida semana en la que lo había extrañado como a nada

-Recuérdame no volver a separarme de ti en toda mi vida- esa sensual, grave y masculina voz se adentró en sus oídos trayendo la paz en su cuerpo, era Yuma, y no cabía duda

-Te extrañe... maldito seas... no te imaginas como te extrañé- murmuró y el acunó su rosto entre sus manos, secó una lagrima que en este momento rodaba por su mejilla y sonrió, demonios! Como extrañaba que le sonriera, era una sonrisa que la obligaba a sentirse bien, a pesar de todo

-Nunca, jamás de los jamases, olvides que te amo...-

-Y yo a ti Yuma...- susurró y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos un momento, en completo silencio, hasta que Yui soltó una pequeña risa- Ya, bésame maldito...-

-Esperaba a que me lo pidieras- rio para luego pegar sus labios a los de ella, sus labios, seguían siendo igual de exquisitos que antes, maldición como lo había extrañado, comenzó a moverlos en una sincronía perfecta, como si no hubiese mañana, como si era la última vez que la besaba, su lengua se metió en su cavidad bucal casi sin permiso, apresurada, asustada, ansiosa. Recorrió cada centímetros como si quisiese corroborar que todo estaba en su lugar, así era.

La apretujó mucho más hacia el como antes lo hacía, pero no comúnmente solía hacerlo, cuando quería demostrar que era suya y que no la compartiría con nadie. Cuantso días después se entero por Kou que él se había emborrachado y acostado con otra chica, fue cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pero ella la secó rápidamente aferrándose más a su novio, ¿que a Yuma no le gustaba su cuerpo?

Tiró el Jarrón al piso antes de volver a la ventana, desde allí se podía ver a la perfección como aquel idiota se devoraba con los labios a Yui, SU Yui, SU hermana Y SU chica. Maldijo una vez más al ver como aquel pedazo de imbécil acariciaba su trasero, aquello era suyo! Aquel castaño con el pelo amarrado en una coleta enmarañada no merecía tocarla, no debía.

-Es un maldito idiota!- exclamo golpeando la pared

-Yo voy a ir a separarlos- sonó Raito desde la entrada, luego de eso se sintió la puerta abrirse y luego cerrar de un portazo, observó como el castaño caminaba furioso en dirección a la pareja y se imaginó a si mismo haciéndolo, como le gustaría ser el, y no Raito, demonios! Porque tenía que ser tan cobarde, otro ruido en la puerta se sintió y muy pronto vio pasar a Ayato, igual de furioso que Raito todos eran valientes menos el... al diablo con todo! Ya era hora de vencer su miedo y luego de respirar hondo se decidió a salir, corrió hasta hallarse junto con sus hermanos y los tres caminaron hasta la "parejita feliz", Raito fue quien aclaró la garganta y la pareja se separó, la cara feliz de Yui se convirtió aterrada, Yuma los miró con miedo

-Ella no merece un Idiota como tú- Kanato fue quien la cinchó hacia sí, pegándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura en lo que ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él, intentó zafarse de su hermano pero él no la dejó

-Ustedes no tienen por qué meterse en mi relación con Yui.

-El hecho de que la engañes nos hace tener todo el derecho que queramos!- gritó Ayato, Kanato acaricio el cabello de su hermana y ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él evitando llorar

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- susurró y ella asintió, Kanato con uno de sus brazos tomó las piernas de ella y la levantó en brazos al mismo tiempo que Yui rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él y en este mismo, ocultaba su rostro soltando algunas lágrimas. Sintió como Yuma intentaba alcanzarla pero Ayato y Raito le impedían el paso mientras que Kanato la llevaba devuelta a casa, que sus hermanos lo supieran era el colmo y no lo aguantaría más.

Kanato la recostó delicadamente en la cama de sus padres, la oscuridad de la habitación era lo mejor para su pequeña, ella entrelazó sus manos obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella, sollozó

-Kanato...-susurro-

-Si?-

-Quédate conmigo- susurró cinchándolo hacia ella, el calló junto a ella y de una forma u otra, Yui quedó bajo un abrazo que él le proponía, escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, Kanato depositó un beso en la frente de Yui y ella sollozó, lo cual produjo que el corazón de aquel chico de cabellos morados se estrujara, ella sufría y no por él, sino por otro, como deseaba ser el maldito de Yuma.

Yui abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba la pierna, se había quedado dormida y no había sentido el momento en el que Kanato se había marchado, mucho menos cuando alguien entro en la habitación, al darse cuenta de cómo la seguían acariciando se sobresalto

-Shh... Tranquila...- la inconfundible voz de Raito entró por sus oídos

-R-Raito?- preguntó con miedo, de una forma extraña ahora solo extrañaba a Kanato

-Cielo... deja que yo cuide de ti- susurró poniéndose sobre ella

- déjame...- intentó quitárselo de encima, no obtuvo nada

-porque me haces esto, Yui? cuando hace menos de un día te acostaste con Ayato-

-Eso no tiene que nada que ver-

-Si Tiene- agarró sus muñecas y las apretó sobre su cabeza, no tenía movimiento

-Raito...-

-Solo una vez, no te molestaré más...Bitch-Chan~-

-Si, Yui- ambos miraron asustados, Ayato estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- Solo una vez- entró cerrando la puerta tras él, caminó hasta la cama con la mirada asustada de los otros dos sobre él, se subió a la cama y con la mirada de Raito sobre él le robo un beso salvaje a su hermana- Cumple nuestro sueño, preciosa- acarició su mejilla y miró a Raito

-Que dices, linda?-

-Suéltenme por favor...- murmuró- ¡Kanato!¡Kanato! -comenzó a gritar pero fue callada por un beso de Ayato, ahora sus manos eran agarradas por las del pelirrojo mientras sentía las dl castaño por su cuerpo, acariciándolo, aquellas manos se detuvieron en su camisa, comenzando a desprenderla, sintiendo como a medida que su cuerpo era liberado unos besos se depositaban formando un camino, finalmente Ayato soltó su agarre y terminó de sacársela junto al sostén para dejar al aire aquel par de senos perfectos, Ayato volvió a besarla con pasión en lo que Raito jugaba con sus senos. Perfecto. Delicioso. Excitante. Raito lamió su pezón al mismo tiempo que sus manos arrancaban su falda, sus besos comenzaban a bajar hasta llegar al inicio de sus bragas, se las quito delicadamente haciéndola temblar –Ra-Raito...- gimió ella cuando el comenzó a acariciar su feminidad- Maldita sea- gimió más alto, fue cuando el castaño la observó y se dio cuenta de que su hermano menor ya no estaba

_Bendita seas Ayato-_ Pensó el castaño-

Subió de nuevo pero esta vez la besó. Lento. Despacio. Sin prisa, ella le correspondió, la droga de sus labios la había envenenado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Las manos de Yui bajaron hasta el inicio de la camisa de Raito, segundos después esta voló por los aires, rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón, su mano se introdujo dentro de su bóxer, agarró su miembro y empezó a jugar con él, haciéndole masajes, acariciándolo, Raito Gruñó

-Me vuelves Loco...- Yui Soltó una pequeña risita para luego bajarle los pantalones, Raito rápidamente se los quito junto con el bóxer, volvió a subirse sobre ella a horcajadas, se observaron mutuamente, ya no había más. Solo ellos dos sobre esa cama, siendo locamente atrapados por la lujuria y, a lo mejor, la pasión. Diversión de un rato, Tal vez.


	16. Chapter 14

**Fuaa! Al fin pude actualizar! Gyaa! Gomen, Gomen! TuT Y-Ya se que tarde en actualizar pero... es que...Me distrage con la ruta de Shuu en More Blood que... ¡Pum! No segui actualizando:3 pero ahora aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo *2* E-Espero les guste y gracias por sus 61 Reviews :3 me hacen muy Happy y Oh! Volvere a abrir el Fanfic de "Preguntas Diabolik Lovers!" Asi que dejen sus preguntas en el fanfic que voy a abrir :3 Sin mas que decir...**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO :3**

* * *

Raito ya estaba desnudo, ella también, hizo un camino de besos desde el ombligo de ella hasta su cuello, lo mordió y ella jadeó, sus manos subieron acariciando su vientre plano, acariciaron sus senos y la agarró del cuello para profundizar más el beso, las manos de Yui estaban en la espalda de Raito, para sostenerse mejor, sin que ella se diera cuenta Raito estiró una de sus manos hacia la mesita de noche que había allí y tomo un preservativo, rápidamente se lo puso para tomar firmemente las caderas de su hermana. La besó con un frenesí que la volvía loca, y rápidamente la penetró haciéndola gritar, el gimió, lo sacó y lo volvió a meter con fuerza haciéndola gritar, como si esto fuese un castigo. Fuese o no era el castigo más exquisito de toda su vida, perfecto, inadecuado pero ideal, eso pensaba Yui. La beso desesperadamente. Sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y las uñas de la rubia ya estaban clavadas en su espalda, pero no sentía dolor, aquel muchacho estaba ciegamente excitado, enloquecido con los encantos de su hermana, la había atrapado en sus redes y ahora Yui estaba a su disposición, cambiaron de posición y la tomó firmemente de las caderas, ella comenzó a moverse lento, de arriba hacia abajo, como si quisiese volverlo loco, lo estaba logrando. Sus movimientos era exquisitos, delirantes, Raito gimió y acarició los senos de la rubia, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía con su trabajo, podía sentir claramente como el miembro de Raito cada vez se ensanchaba más y más y sus paredes vaginales se contraían, esto era delirante, completamente loco, la mente de aquella castaña ya no marchaba, cualquier pensamiento coherente había desaparecido, solo eran ellos dos. Su mundo, su fantasía y nadie más. Por eso mismo es que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de una presencia, el menor de los Trillizos jamás se había ido de la habitación, observaba la escena desde un sillón, con sus manos dentro de su pantalón.

Finalmente ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo y Ayato se manchó su propio pantalón con su semilla pero no le intereso, por el contrario, siguió observando como aquel par iba alentando sus movimientos, presos del cansancio. Cuando finalmente Yui calló rendida sobre el pecho de Raito este sonrió abrazándola, se sentía feliz, al fin había podido tener a su hermana para él, miró hacia un rincón del cuarto y guiñó el ojo recibiendo una sonrisa, que pronto se borró al sentir como la puerta principal de la casa se abría, Raito y Yui se incorporaron rápidamente sintiendo como Kanato hablaba con sus padres, sin siquiera mirarse comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente, Yui volvió acostarse tapándose por completo, Raito se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de el con su piel y se estremeció, fue cuando Raito le dio el preservativo usado a su hermano y este salió corriendo con los pantalones manchados, listos para lavarse, minutos después aparecieron los padres de los cuatros seguidos por el Peli-Lila, Cordelia saludó al castaño y luego de que este le cediera su lugar, se sentó junto a su hija que ya había derramado una lagrima, no por Yuma, si no por Kanato, le había dado vergüenza verlo a la cara luego de romper la "promesa" de exclusividad

-Cariño... que sucede?-

-Nada mamá... estoy bien- Karl la saludó tiernamente

-Extrañas Wolverhampton?- preguntó el hombre, Yui sintió como acariciaban su espalda, al voltear, se encontró con Kanato sentado sobre la cama, él le sonrió de una forma tierna, ella cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a su padrastro

-Que va... extraño un poco a papá y a Azusa (D: no se me ocurrió otro nombre para la madre Xd no piensen que es Azusa Mukami porque NO lo es) pero lo demás no-

-Que les parece si salimos?- preguntó Cordelia- Los seis juntos a cenar, que dicen?-

-Por mi está bien- sonrió Yui

-Perfecto- dijo Kanato

{1 Semana Después}

-Es un cobarde, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto- tomó su mano

-Pues Si- hizo una mueca- y aunque me duela muchísimo lo tengo que aceptar, Yuma me engañaba Kou-

-Ya pero... yo te lo dije, él no es un tipo que te merezca...- se acercó a ella tomándola de la barbilla, miró sus labios y se relamió los suyos- Déjame demostrarte que yo sí puedo- se acercó más a ella con la intención de besarla, pero Yui se levantó del sillón, caminó hasta la ventana y se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba como comenzaba a nevar, de nuevo

-No puedo Kou...- agachó la cabeza- lo siento-

-Pero... porque?- se levantó- que te sucede, Yui?- silencio- la verdad no entiendo como esto te puede afectar tanto... ni que tu no lo hubieses engañado-

-Calla ****a-

-Vamos, que es lo cierto, ambos sabemos que tú no eres de las santas- la abrazó por la cintura pero ella se zafó

-No era de las santas pero ahora si lo soy-

-Con el fin de que? Vamos Yui, estas soltera, a que viene esto...- silencio- o... no será que hay alguien más, no?-

-Lo siento, no te puedo decir nada-

-Hay alguien más verdad, es eso Yui?- comenzó a alterarse

-no te voy a decir nada-

-No porque eres tan Zorra que encima lo cubres- se acercó a ella- quien es el maldito que te arrebato de mí, dímelo- la agarro fuerte de los brazos

-suéltame... me estas lastimando- ella lo miraba asustada, jamás había conocido este lado de Kou

-Eres una maldita PUTA! Dime quien es el jodido ****a para que le reviente su jodido rostro!- gritó zarandeándola

-No te lo voy a decir-

-Maldita perra!- la lanzó al suelo- ahora aprenderás lo que es un hombre de verdad- y sin más se abalanzó sobre ella, prácticamente le arrancó la falda y sus bragas mientras que Yui lloraba sin parar, tratando de defenderse, se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con el boxer hasta las rodillas, le agarró las manos y las sujeto con una de las suyas mientras que con la otra la agarró firmemente de las caderas, estaba listo para penetrarla de la forma más dura que cualquiera en el mundo allá conocido, pero de repente la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe dejando a la vista una cabellera morada, seguida de una castaña, Kanato y Raito se hallaban allí, los rostros de ambos eran completamente furiosos, Raito se abalanzó sobre Kou para comenzar a golpearlo sin piedad alguna mientras que Kanato levantó a su hermana en brazos, la tapó como pudo y salió de allí, Yui no paraba de llorar aferrada a él. Llegaron al auto y Kanato la dejó en el asiento trasero

-Estas bien, te hizo algo?-

-No- dijo entre llanto

-Iré a darle su merecido, maldito imbécil. Que se cree?- le dio un beso en la frente antes de hacer el amague de irse, amague porque Yui lo detuvo-

-No te vayas por favor- murmuró -Kanato, dime que me quieres, por favor… estás enojado conmigo?- el acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del auto

-Claro que no lindura, lo eres todo para mí, y a pesar de todo y de que seamos hermanos yo te amo...-

-Kanato...-

-Si?-

-Me siento- miró hacia el suelo- horrible, yo estuve a punto de fallarte-

-no preciosa, no te sientas así...- hizo que lo mirara- él te estaba obligando, si? No tienes por qué preocuparte...-

-por favor...- cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Qué Yui?-

-Por favor - abrió los ojos- hazme tuya, borra cada marca que él me ha dejado… Cada caricia... por favor Kanato... déjame ser tu mujer-

Con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras Kanato se había encendido completamente y su corazón marchaba a la velocidad más grande del mundo, lentamente la besó pero trató de detenerse, cuando la soltó la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos color rosados brillaban más que nunca y sabía que lo que ella decía era cierto. Se pasó para los asientos delanteros y aceleró a fondo, para conducir rápidamente hasta su casa.

Se estacionó en la cochera y cargó a su hermana hasta la cocina por la puerta de atrás, la sentó en la mesada al sentir como se le resbalaba de las manos, de un segundo a otro se hallaba entre las piernas de ella, besándola con pasión, Yui lo agarró del cuello y él la tomó de las caderas para que sintiera como estaba, Yui gimió. Luego de rozarle el labio inferior con su lengua comenzó a divertirse dentro de su cavidad bucal, jugando con su lengua e inspeccionando ese terreno que ya conocía pero que ahora quería detallar, de repente la puerta se abrió haciendo que ellos se separara al instante, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, cual corredor que recién acababa una maratón

-Chicos, que les pasó?- Cordelia observó los rostros de sus hijos ahora más aliviados por el hecho de que no los haya visto, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, fue Yui quien habló

-Nada mamá, es que estábamos corriendo- rio viendo a Kanato, quien solo sonrió

-Es cierto-

-Bueno- abrió el refrigerador- quiero presentarte a alguien, Yui, estoy segura de que te encantará- sonrió sacando una jarra de jugo de la nevera, la rubia se bajó para mirar a su madre completamente intrigada

-Si pero... primero quiero cambiarme-

-Está bien- sonrió.

-Permiso- la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente

-Quien es la persona que me quiere presentar?- preguntó mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo, el caminó hasta allí y la miró atravez de este

-Una chica, quiere que hagas amigas- frunció el seño

-Y porque esa cara?- alzó una ceja

-No tendrás tiempo para mí- ella rio

-Como tú digas... pero, estas seguro de que no hay algo más?-

-Pues... Raito ya le echó el ojo-

-Mucho mejor- susurró para sí misma, entonces se levantó -Vamos?-sonrió luego de dejar su cepillo sobre la mesita

-Si- entrelazó sus manos

-Oye...- lo soltó- Eres mi hermano- el hizo una mueca

-Ya tendré mis días- sonrió- Entonces quiero esto- y sin más le robo un beso, ella sonrió traviesa y caminó para luego sentir como le golpeaban el ****, volteó medio enojada y aquel chico borró toda señal de enojo con una simple guiñada, Yui se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando

-Mamá, ¿a quién me quieres presentar?- preguntó cuándo entró en la sala seguida por Kanato

-Yui, ella es Violeta-

La chica que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones se levantó, era bonita, tenía el cabello rubio, largo y liso, de su misma estatura, delgada y de ojos verdes, su piel parecía morena, a lo mejor era bronceada, cosa que Yui no lo era.

-Violeta, ella es mi hija, Yui-

-Es un gusto-

-El gusto es mío- ambas se saludaron

-Creí que haría bien en presentarlas para hacerlas amigas ya que ambas son nuevas en la ciudad- Cordelia miró a Yui- hija, ella viene de España- gran aclaración, se notaba mucho que no era de allí, era solo con mirarlas a ambas, una medio pálida y la otra bronceada, una hacía playa y la otra no.

-Oh, pero hablas inglés?-

-En la perfección- sonrió

-Kanato, dejémoslas para que charlen, no querrás que tu hermana sea una amargada sin amigas-

-Prefiero eso a que me deje solo- susurró para sí mismo y le sonrió a Yui quien le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma reconfortante, luego de eso él y su madre se marcharon de allí.

Ambas se sentaron en el mismo sillón de dos cuerpos, se sonrieron tímidamente, Yui cruzó la piernas apoyando su codo en el brazo del sillón

-Y... que haces por estos lados?- alzó una ceja, cuando quería podía simular ser de esas que piensan tener el mundo a sus pies, a decir verdad, no le salía nada mal. Violeta Sonrió

-Estudios, prefiero la universidad de aquí... me gusta mucho-

-Entonces estudiaremos juntas?-

-Si... tu madre me ha contado que tienes un novio en Wolverhampton que pronto vendrá- alzó una ceja- es cierto?-

-Mi madre te ah contando mucho de mí...- pausa- pues no lo sé, aún tengo que aclarar unas cosas con Yuma- no pudo evitar el que sus ojos se humedecieran, aquella rubia lo notó

-Estas bien?-

-Sí, si... es solo que... no estamos pasando por un buen momento-

-Ya me lo imagino, espero que estén bien, por lo que tu madre me ha contado ustedes se quieren mucho- Yui suspiró

-Espero que sea cierto-

-Tan mal esta todo?-

-Ni te imaginas, Violeta-

-Puedes Decirme Vi...- Sonrió en grande- y con respecto a ello, si él te quiere estoy segura de que vendrá a arreglar las cosas contigo-

-Y tú, tienes novio?-

-No pero...- observó una foto de los tres hermanos- Tienes un hermano muy guapo-

-Cuál de los tres?- ambas rieron

-El castaño, de ojos verdes...- se sonrojó

-Raito- afirmó

-Sí, ese...-

-Pues me ha comentado Kanato, el de cabellos morados- Violeta miró la foto- que él te ha mirado y que le pareces bella-

-Enserio? -

-Sí, pero mira que te hablo de Raito... ósea que Kanato me contó sobre Raito- aclaró

«No vaya a ser que me quite a mi Kanato... pero que digo! Si Kanato no es mío... ¿oh si?»

-si, si... ya lo sabía- sonrió

« ¿Que no se cansa de sonreír?»

-Te parece si salimos? Así conoces el barrio- ambas se levantaron

-Vale-

-Por cierto- ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera- Donde vives?-

-Aquí- Yui la miró extrañada- Tu madre me ha permitido quedarme aquí, mi cuarto esta junto al tuyo- en ese momento algo golpeo los pies de Yui que se había quedado quieta

-Woody!- exclamó agarrando en sus brazos al gato


End file.
